Happily Ever After?
by wearekaiseme
Summary: Setiap kisah cinta dari zaman dahulu berakhir dengan kata bahagia selama-lamanya. Tapi bagaimana dengan kisah Sehun, Kai dan Kris? EXO fanfiction! KrisKai, HunKai, HunHan. Warning: BL, MPREG, Crack Pair, OOC, abal, aneh, Gaje, dll. Let's guess who's we are! RnR please? Gomawo
1. Chapter 1

**Happily Ever After?**

**By : wearekaiseme**

**Pair : SeKai/KrisKai and other**

**Warn : BL/YAOI. M-Preg. Typo(s). Don't Like? Dont Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ini adalah FF perdana kami. Siapa kami? Kalian bisa lihat di pen name, kami adalah semenya Kai #plakk. Kami sebenarnya adalah aku a.k.a Ciezie Kyuhyunnie AdmrHyukkie, with my gokil little sist, Henry Park. Ide awal plus keseluruhan sih sebenarnya semua dari Nyukkie, lalu kita tuangkan bersama ide itu. FF ini sebagai pembuktian kalau kita sayang banget sama Kai (meski dengan cara menyiksanya di FF ini Kkkkkkk ^^).**

**Okay.. selamat menikmati ya.. We Hope all of you like this. Jangan lupa ini hanya fiksi Cuma imaginasi untuk menghibur, so yang buruknya jangan ditiru.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1****:**** Perjodohan**

**Sehun POV**

Perjodohan? Kenapa hal seperti itu masih ada di zaman yang katanya modern ini. Sialnya, aku sama sekali tak bisa menolak. Ancaman Umma dan Appa memberhentikan semua fasilitasku, benar-benar membuatku mati kutu. Arghhh terbayang wajah Luhan, namja chinguku yang sebenarnya.

Hanya dengan membayangkan wajahnya saja, aku bisa tersenyum lepas. Dia itu bagai malaikat, malaikat yang teramat polos. Matanya indah, wajahnya indah, senyumnya apa lagi.. ahhhh aku benar-benar mencintainya.

Lalu bayangan perjodohan itu datang lagi, membuatku serasa dihantam, arghhhh hidup benar-benar tak adil kenapa aku harus begini sih? Kenapa di antara sekian banyak manusia yang hidup di dunia ini, harus aku yang mengalami nasib stragis ini? Mengapa? Ashhh menyebalkan. Apa yang harus aku bilang pada Luhannieku. Arghhhhh.

Iya sih, keluarga Kim memang sangat baik pada kami dulu, aku ingat semua kebaikan mereka. Mereka yang membantu ketika keluarga kami masih bukan apa-apa. Tapi kenapa balasannya harus aku dijodohkan? Mengapa tradisi kuno seperti ini masih saja ada? Padahal aku sayang sekali pada Luhan, dan aku juga sudah sangat akrab dengan keluarganya yang campuran Korea dan China itu.

"Chagiya... Sehunnie... sudah siap? Ayo cepat.. keluarga Kim sudah datang," terdengar suara lembut Umma dari luar pintu kamarku.

Ahhh bagaimana ini? Bisa saja aku mengacau saat ini, tapi.. tapi.. ah soal fasilitasku bagaimana? Aku belum bisa hidup sengsara di jalanan. Ashh menyebalkan. Kalau aku menggagalkan acara temu keluarga ini, Appa pasti langsung mencoretku dari daftar keluarga.

Sambil menghembuskan nafas keras, aku beranjak dari tempat tidur yang dari tadi jadi sasaran kekesalanku, bentuknya sudah tak lagi beraturan, bantal-bantal bercerai berai di lantai dengan indahnya. Begitupun bedcovernya.. entah ada di sebelah mana.

Aku segera menggapai Jas yang sudah Umma siapkan. Aku memakainya, bercermin. Begini sudah sesuai standar rapi Umma kan? Aku menggapai sisir, sedikit merapikan rambut. Berkaca lagi. Okay! Sudahlah. Semoga saja anak dari keluarga itu yang menolak perjodohan ini. Iya semoga saja dia tak suka padaku.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku membungkuk pada keluarga Kim sesopan mungkin, memberikan senyum yang sesuai standar tata krama Umma. Aku memandang berkeliling keluarga Kim, apa mereka tak membawa anak yang akan dijodohkan denganku itu? Kenapa malah membawa adiknya? Aku tersenyum pada namja yang duduk di samping Eeteuk Ahjumma. Anak yang manis, mungkin kakaknya juga. Tapi sayang Lulu ku jauh lebih manis.

Aku segera duduk di kursi sebrang keluarga Kim.

"Nah, ini putra kami itu, Choi Sehun." Appa memperkenalkanku.

"Waahh dia tampan Siwonnie, kelas berapa dia?" Eeteuk Ahjumma memandangku sambil tersenyum, aku balas tersenyum. Appa memberiku isyarat untuk menjawab.

"Saya kelas dua High School Ahjuma."

Eeteuk Ahjumma mengangguk-angguk. "Ooh Cuma beda satu tahun dari Kai, dia kelas I dan mulai besok dia juga akan sekolah di sekolah yang sama denganmu."

Aku mengangguk-angguk mengerti, tapi.. tunggu.. kenapa Eeteuk Ahjumma menepuk-nepuk namja di sampingnya ketika mengatakan Kai, apa namja itu... namja imut-imut itu... itu Kai?... Namja yang akan dijodohkan denganku?

"Emmm... i.. itu Kai...?" tanyaku masih dengan nada dan sneyum yang sopan.

"Ahahha.. iya Ahjuma lupa mengenalkan. Ini Kai, calon tunanganmu itu. Ayo Kai beri salam pada Sehun Hyung. Kau mungkin sedikit pangling kan? Dulu dia sangat imut."

Oh my... Neomu Kyeopta... Namja itu berdiri, ternyata tingginya tidak terlalu beda denganku, tapi wajahnya benar-benar imut. Dia membungkukkan badan, "Anyeong Sehun Hyung.. Naneun Kai Imnida..."

Dia memandangku sekilas, lalu cepat-cepat menunduk dengan wajah memerah. Ahh sial dia sepertinya suka padaku. Okay dia memang imut, tapi aku terlanjur sayang pada Luhan. Ahh aku harus memikirkan cara lain agar anak ini sendiri yang nanti mundur dengan teratur.

"Nde... neomu Yeoppo." Ucapku membuat orang tua-orang tua ini saling tersenyum. Aku harus berakting pura-pura menyukainya, tapi lihat di belakang aku akan menekannya. Aku tersenyum evil dalam hati.

Wajahnya semakin memerah, ia menunduk, "Go.. gomawo Hyung.." dia lalu duduk lagi tanpa berani memandangku.

"Baiklah mulai sekarang Kai, Ahjussi dan Ahjumma titipkan padamu Sehunnie, dia akan tinggal di sini. Meneruskan sekolah di sini, sekaligus agar kalian bisa saling mengenal lagi."

Baiklah itu akan mempermudahku.

.

.

.

.

.

Grep. Kutahan tangannya yang akan memakai baju. Kai baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi hanya berhanduk. Umma dan Appanya telah pulang beberapa jam yang lalu, kembali ke kota mereka. Aku memeluknya dari belakang. Tubuhnya kurasa menegang dan bergetar di pelukanku.

"Hh.. hyuuungg..."

"Kau cantik Kai... Tapi sayang aku tak menyukaimu."

Badannya semakin menegang, wajahnya yang menunduk mendongak menatapku lewat pantulan cermin di depan kami. Mimik wajahnya menunjukkan tanya.

"Jangan berani bilang ini pada mereka... aku hanya terpaksa.. aku sudah punya namja chingu yang jauhhh lebih segala-galanya darimu..."

Matanya memerah dan sesuatu sedikit menghantamku. Aahhh tapi aku tak boleh lemah, aku harus membuatnya mundur. Ingat Luhan.. ingat dia. Aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku. Ku hisap-hisap lehernya. Membuat dia berusaha melepaskan pelukan...

"Aku suka bermain-main denganmu dulu. Tapi jangan harap aku akan mencintaimu."

Tes. Akhirnya airmatanya lolos. Aku jadi tak tega. Tapi tidak. Aku harus tega. Aku harus membuatnya mundur.

"Ta.. tapi.. ahh akuu mencintaimu.. Hyuuung..."

Hah? Aku tersentak dan tak sadar melepaskan pelukanku. Ia berbalik dan sedikit mundur. Ia mengusap lehernya sambil menunduk.

"Aa.. apa.. Hyung tak ingat... aku mencintaimu.. sejak.. ke... kecil..."

Ingat apa? Ahh sial ini mungkin hanya tipuannya. Tapi aku sungguh kasihan melihatnya menangis.

"Jangan membodohiku. Dan aku ingatkan sekali lagi, aku takkan mencintaimu, takkan pernah."

Sebelum aku luruh padanya, aku segera meninggalkan kamarnya. Tak peduli, meski kulihat dia terduduk di lantai setelah mendengar ucapanku.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Tiga tahun kemudian**_

Aku berdiri di altar dengan pandangan kosong. Tiga tahun benar-benar bukan waktu yang lama. Hari yang selama ini aku takuti akhirnya datang juga. Aku tak berhasil membuat Kai mundur. Tak kusangka dia begitu teguh pendirian. Padahal segala cara sudah kucoba agar dia mundur dengan sendirinya. Menekannya, menyakitinya.. ahhh jawabannya tetap sama, dia bilang mencintaiku.

Luhan.. pikiranku melayang pada kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu. Luhan mengetahui soal perjodohanku ini. Dia malah ingin menyerah dan membiarkanku menikah dengan Kai. Bagaimana aku tak jatuh cinta padanya, dia yang hatinya sebaik dan sebersih malaikat.

Aku tersenyum miris saat mengingatnya. Sampai sekarang aku masih mencintainya. Tapi kenapa bukan dia yang berdiri disebelahku? Kenapa harus Kai?

Kumohon kembali padaku, Lu..

.

.

.

.

"Hyung, kau baru pulang? Kau pergi kemana hyung?"

Aku mendengus saat sebuah suara menyapa indera pendengaranku. Baru saja aku masuk ke apartemenku dan yang aku dapatkan adalah ocehan tidak pentingnya? Menyebalkan!

"Hyung?"

"Bisakah kau tutup mulut besarmu itu huh?" aku mendelik tajam padanya. Kulihat ia menunuduk dan memainkan kedua tangannya.

"Mi-mianhae hyung. Aku tidak-" kata-katanya terpotong saat aku menariknya masuk ke kamar.

"Hyung?" ck! Aku benar-benar bosan medengar suaranya. Tiba-tiba bayangan Luhan melintas di kepalaku. Bayangan saat ia tersenyum, tertawa, bahkan saat ia mengetahui masalah perjodohan ini..

Kulirik Kai yang sekarang sedang menatapku bingung. Entah setan apa yang merasukiku, yang aku ingat hanya aku mulai mendekatkan wajahku padanya dan aku telah membuat sebuah kesalahan besar karenanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku mencium bibirnya kasar. Kai hendak mendorongku, tapi aku segera menangkap pergelangan tangannya dan mencengkramnya erat. Ini salahmu Kai, aku melepaskan ciuman dan menatapnya tajam yang kini sedang memandangku campuran antara terkejut takut dan marah.

Aku menyeringai padanya, "Bukankah kau menyukaiku? Mencintaiku, huh? Jadi..." aku kembali mendekat, satu tangan mencengkram lengannya, dan satu lagi memeluk pingganya dan menarik tubuhnya hingga menempel padaku. Aku mendekatkan bibirku ke telinganya dan menjilatnya, "Jadi jangan sok menolak..."

Sekali sentak aku melemparkan tubunya ke ranjang, membuatnya meringkuk ketakutan. "A.. aku ma..mau Hyung.. ta.. tapi bu.. bukan begini caranya..."

Matanya mulai memerah, tapi aku terlanjur buta. Aku menerjangnya, membuat dia meronta-ronta. Tapi dia tak berani berteriak, ia masih menjaga kebohongan kami pada semua orang sebagai pasangan yang saling mencintai.

Dia menangis, sambil terus menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Ada setitik rasa iba, tapi aku berusaha menghilangkannya. Aku harus tega, dia yang membuatku berpisah dari Luhan. Dia yang membuatku harus menikah di usiaku yang masih muda, dia yang... ahhhh semua ini salahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Terbangun dengan kepala berat. Aku mengerjapkan mata. Lalu teringat apa yang terjadi semalam. Aku tersentak dan kulihat Kai yang sedang meringkuk di sudut kamar, dia tampak menyedihkan. Ahhhh aku tak bermaksud begitu tapi... tapi ini salahnya.. ya ini salahnya... ini bukan salahku. Aku mengacak rambutku. Lalu bangkit menuju kamar mandi.

Aku menghabiskan waktu yang lama di kamar mandi. Ketika keluar dari kamar mandi, kulihat kamar sudah rapi. Apa dia sudah bangun? Aku lalu berjalan keluar, tercium bau masakan. Hah. Kenapa dia selalu saja begitu? Sejahat apapun tetap saja bersikap baik. Kalau begini lama-lama aku bisa luruh. Sial! Ini tak boleh, ingat niat awalku. Aku akan menyiksanya lahir dan batin sampai dia sendiri yang minta berpisah dariku.

Tapi kalau dia tetap begitu maka aku akan memakai cara kotor lain. Aku mencintai Luhan, aku merindukannya. Maafkan aku Kai. Kupandangi punggungnya yang sedang asyik entah apa di dapur. Punggungnya yang semakin kecil. Dia pasti menderita bersamaku. Ahhh ayo Sehun, jangan kasihan padanya.

Aku mendekat dan langsung memeluknya erat, membuat tubuhnya bergetar. Ia selalu begitu belakangan, dia takut padaku. Tapi kenapa dia tetap mempertahankan pernikahan gila ini. Kenapa dia tetap keukeuh bahwa dia mencintaiku hanya karena kenangan masa kecil kami dimana aku memang selalu menjaganya, padahal bahkan aku sudah melupakan kenangan itu. Kau terlalu naif Kai.

"H..Hyuung..." bahkan suaranya pun bergetar.

Aku menelusuri tubuhnya, membuat getarannya semakin kuat. Tapi aku tahu bahkan dia tak berani menolakku. Tanganku sampai pada pinggangnya, dan kudengar desisan kesakitannya pelan. Ahh iya aku ingat pinggangnya terantuk pinggiran tempat tidur semalam. Pasti meninggalkan lebam, tapi dengan sengaja aku meremasnya, membuat dia memekik kesakitan...

"Arggggghhh ... Hh... Hyuuung... sshhhh i.. itu .. sakit Hyung..." tapi dia sama sekali tak berani menepis lenganku.

"Sakit Kai?" desisku, malah menambah cengkramanku, membuat badannya melengkung menahan sakit. "Kenapa tak menyerah? Kalau kau tetap keras kepala, aku akan terus menambah rasa sakitmu."

Dia mulai terisak, tangannya menutup mulutnya yang mungkin ingin berteriak lagi. Ia kemudian menggeleng. Arghhh kenapa dia terus keras kepala seperti ini?

"Lemah!" aku menyentakkan tubuhnya hingga terduduk di lantai. Dia memandangku dengan wajah yang berurai air mata yang jujur membuatku rasanya ingin memeluknya. Tapi tidak! Itu tidak boleh. Aku memberinya tatapan tajam. Dia semakin mengerut.

Aku segera keluar, aku harus bekerja. Aku tahu Kai selalu memasak untukku, tapi aku tak pernah sekalipun memakannya. Aku tak boleh membuatnya berharap sekecil apapun.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku berlari sekencang yang kubisa, tak kupedulikan beberapa orang yang mengumpat karena tertabrak olehku. Aku terus berlari hingga di depan sebuah pintu kulihat Chullie Ahjumma dan Hankyung Ahjussi. Aku segera menghampiri mereka.

"Sehunnie... " Chullie Ahjuma memelukku. "Luhaan..."

Ahhh aku tak percaya, Luhan mencoba bunuh diri. Di depanku dia berpura-pura semua baik-baik saja. Tapi rupanya dia sakit hati. Ahh ini gara-gara Kai. Ini gara-gara dia. Seandainya dia tak mengganggu hidupku, aku akan baik-baik saja bersama Luhanku.

"Bagaimana keadaannya Ahjumma?"

"Hiks hiks.. masa kritisnya sudah lewat. Tapi dia masih belum bisa ditemui."

Aku menghela nafas berat. "Maafkan aku ..."

Hankyung Ahjussi mendekat dan menepuk pundakku. "Kami mengerti ini bukan salahmu. Luhan memang lemah, meskipun di luaran dia selalu ingin memberi kesan tegar dan kuat."

"Aku... sangat menyayanginya ... ta.. tapi..."

"Kami mengerti. Kami akan mencoba bicara pada orangtuamu. Tenang saja Sehunie kami tak menyalahkanmu, kami tahu kau anak yang baik."

Benarkah? Semoga saja aku akhirnya bisa bersatu dengan Luhanku. Iya keluarga Luhan kan lumayan terkenal, dan berpengaruh. Mudah-mudahan mereka bisa membuat Umma dan Appa merestui hubunganku dengan Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

Kubuka pintu apartemen dengan malas. Aku masih ingin di sana menemani Luhanku yang mulai sadar, aku tadi berhasil menyuapinya. Aku tersenyum hanya karena mengingat senyumnya yang masih sedikit lemah. Tapi aku harus pulang karena aku belum ada izin dari Umma dan Appa. Orang tua Luhan belum bicara pada orangtuaku.

Gelap. Kemana dia? Apa dia tidur? Lalu sebuah pemandangan miris menyapa mataku, Kai tidur tertelungkup di meja makan. Dengan berbagai makanan yang terhampar di meja. Dia tetap saja menyiapkan makan malam meski tak pernah sekalipun aku menyentuh makanannya.

Aku mendekat. Wajahnya semakin tirus. Aku berhasil menyiksanya lahir dan batin seperti niatanku. Tanganku terangkat, hendak menyentuh pipinya, tapi sebelum sampai, matanya terbuka.. aku buru-buru mengurungkan niat.

Dia langsung terduduk, seolah ketahuan melakukan kesalahan. "Hyung mianhae.. aku tak tahu Hyung sudah pulang. A.. aku sudah me.. menyiapkan makanan. Ah tapi sepertinya su.. sudah dingin... biar kuhangatkan dulu..."

Dia hampir akan beranjak ke dapur, aku segera mencekal lengannya dan memeluknya. Kai kenapa kau sebaik ini. Sayang kau datang di saat yang salah. Lalu bayangan Luhan tiba-tiba menyeruak dia yang hampir saja benar-benar mati.. kemarahanku langsung mengumpul begitu saja.

Aku mengeratkan pelukan, hingga nafasnya mulai pendek-pendek.. "Hyuuung..." dia berusaha melepaskan pelukanku. "Se..saaakk... ahhh"

Aku melepaskan pelukan dengan sedikit menyentakkan badannya membuat dia sedikit terhempas meski masih berdiri. Takut-takut dia memandangku.

"Aku benci padamu..."

Matanya membulat menatapku. "Hh..hyuung..." matanya memerah, sebentar lagi dia pasti akan menangis. "Hhyuung.. bo.. boleh.. menyiksaku... me.. mengabaikanku.. ta.. tapi ja.. jangan bilang.. membenci..ku.. hiks." Isakannya lolos.

Hatiku teriris, tapi tidak dengan ekspresiku. Kenapa kau tak menyerah Kai? Kenapa kau keras kepala? Aku jadi harus bersikap jahat padamu. Maaf aku tak punya pilihan lain.

Aku mendekat dan menariknya tangannya, kuseret dia masuk ke kamar, kemudian menyentakannya ke tempat tidur.

"Aku memang membencimu."Desisku sebelum kembali menyerang dan melumpuhkannya. Maafkan aku Kai cara ini pasti akan membuatmu membenciku lama-lama, sehingga mempermudahku untuk meninggalkanmu.

.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian, aku semakin jarang pulang. Aku menghabiskan waktuku bersama Luhan di rumah sakit. Ia cepat sembuh. Aku bilang padanya kalau aku datang atas sepengetahuan Kai pada Luhan. Ahhh aku mencintai Luhan sungguh, aku sangat bahagia selalu bersamanya.

"Sehunnie..."

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Chullie Ahjumma dan Hankyung Ajhussi yang mendekat dengan senyum mengembang, apakah ada berita baik, kenapa mereka kelihatan sangat senang.

"Akhirnya orang tuamu setuju."

Aku membulatkan mata, "Jinja?"

"Iya... pulanglah dulu. Urusi surat perpisahan kalian."

Luhan menatapku dan orangtuanya bergantian. Ia tak mengerti. Aku segera memeluknya, "Kita akan bersama lagi Lu, aku dan Kai tidak saling mencintai kami hanya dijodohkan. Kai mungkin akhirnya menyerah."

Luhan akhirnya membalas pelukanku, bahuku basah. Dia ikut bahagia kan. Aku melepaskan pelukan, dan kudapati waahnya yang dipenuhi air mata tapi dengan rona bahagia.

"Aku pergi dulu ya.. aku akan segera kembali,"

Dia mengangguk, aku mencium bibirnya sekilas membuat Hankyung Ahjussi sedikit berdehem, aku hanya memberi cengiran.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai sedang duduk di kursi dengan Koper di sampingnya ketika aku masuk ke apartemen. Dia tersenyum, ahhh sekarang aku takkan membencinya lagi. Tadi di perjalanan Umma menelpon, katanya Kai sendiri yang ingin berpisah, akhirnya dia menyerah.

Aku mendekat dan langsung memeluknya. Badannya sedikit hangat. "Kai... kau sakit?" tanyaku sambil melepaskan pelukan. Tak salah kan sedikit memberi perhatian padanya? Toh kami akan berpisah.

Dia tersenyum padaku dengan mata berkaca, "Akhirnya.. aku mendengar nada lembutmu Hyuung..."

Ahhh.. kenapa dia malah bilang begitu, aku jadi merasa bersalah.

"Tak apa Hyung, aku tahu ini semua salahku, aku yang membuat Hyung harus berpisah dengan orang yang Hyung sayang... tapi sekarang aku menyerahkan Hyung padanya. Semoga hyung bisa bahagia selamanya dengannya."

Aku memandang wajahnya yang amat tirus. Apa dia sakit dan tak makan selama aku tidak pulang? Kenapa aku jadi sedih?

"Ini surat perceraiannya Hyung, tinggal Hyung tandatangani. Aa...a ku pergi dulu... ya."

Kenapa hatiku jadi sesak. Dia berdiri dan menggapai kopernya.

"Kai.. aku antar."

Dia mematung dan menatapku lalu menggeleng. "Tak usah Hyung, aku ingin sendiri. ta.. tapi bolehkan aku memelukmu untuk terakhir kalinya?"

Aku langsung menghambur ke arahnya, Kai andai kau tidak datang saat itu, aku akan bisa menyayangimu seperti Hyung pada adiknya, seperti dulu mungkin di masa kecil kita yang sungguh aku tak bisa mengingatnya lagi.

"Maafkan aku ya Kai..."

Dia melepaskan pelukan dan tersenyum. Ahhh itu senyum pahit aku tahu. "Tak apa ini salahku Hyung... tapi satu hal yang harus Hyung ingat, aku mencintaimu dan aku tak pernah menyesal, tapi kumohon jangan lagi bilang membenciku. Ahhh aku pergi, taxinya sudah menungguku."

Membungkuk sedikit, dia lalu keluar, meninggalkanku yang mematung. Kenapa hatiku jadi kosong? Kenapa rasanya ada yang tercabut di hatiku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** Oke, akhir kata (?) kami ucapkan (?)**

**RnR please? Gomawo ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Happily Ever After?**

**By : wearekaiseme**

**Pair : SeKai/KrisKai and other**

**Warn : BL/YAOI. M-Preg. Typo(s). Don't Like? Dont Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**We back". (back sound Rock Star Super Junior)**

"**Cie In the house", -masih lagu Rock Star- (Kai : ini FF EXO Nuna -_-?)**

***abaikan yang di atas. Kami kembali dengan chapter dua, selamat membaca, semoga suka ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2****:**** New Life**

**KAI POV**

Dia tak pulang lagi. Ahhh harusnya aku lega, setidaknya dia tak mengasariku dan tak membuat hatiku sesak. Tapi bahkan dengan gilanya aku merasa lebih baik di siksa asal dia tetap ada di sekitarku, tak peduli dia tak pernah menganggapku ada. Tak peduli dia menyiksaku sepanjang waktu. Asal aku bisa melihatnya. Aku bahagia.

Aku tetap menyiapkan makanan, meski semuanya akan berakhir di tempat sampah. Aku memakannya sedikit kalau perutku sudah sangat periih.

Ahhh belakangan kenapa kepalaku pusing, dan aku sering sekali mual. Padahal tak ada yang kumakan. Aku selau ingin muntah, apalagi pagi hari. Apa karena aku sering tertidur di luar menunggu kepulangannya? Sehun Hyung aku merindukanmu. Tak tahu kah kau aku sakit, aku hanya ingin memelukmu, seperti dulu ketika kita kecil.

Tak ingatkah kau, aku yang selalu ketakutan terhadap berbagai hal, selalu kau lindungi. Kau selalu ada ketika orang tua kita sama-sama sibuk bekerja. Kau akan menemaniku. Membuatku tak kesepian. Memelukku kalau aku ketakutan, menghiburku ketika aku mulai menangis. Aku rindu kau yang seperti itu.

Apa aku terlalu egois, karena ingin memilikimu meski kau tak mencintaiku, merebutmu dari orang yang kau cintai. Salahkah keputusanku? Tapi aku sudah membayarnya dengan tak pernah mengeluh pada sikap kasarmu kan? Tak bisakah kau mencintaiku?

Argghhh mual lagi. Aku segera berlari ke kamar mandi, seperti yang kuduga hanya cairan kekuningan ini yang keluar, aku tak makan dua hari ini. tak ada yang bisa kumuntahkan. Sehun Hyuuung... pulanglah meski hanya sesaat, meski kau hanya akan menyiksaku lagi. Aku merindukanmu.

Aku menghapus air mata kasar, ah Kai kenapa kau cengeng sih? Kau ini namja. Sehun Hyung tak suka kau yang lemah. Arghhh mual lagi, lambungku serasa diaduk, belum lagi pusingnya. Ada apa denganku?

.

.

.

.

.

Aku tak kuat lagi, aku harus ke dokter. Aku tak mau ketika nanti ada yang menjenguk, mereka tahu kalau aku tak bahagia. Jangan sampai. Maka meski dengan sempoyongan, aku memanggil taxi lewat telepon.

Aku pergi ke rumah sakit yang paling dekat. Ahh semoga aku hanya sakit biasa. Tunggu dulu, bukankah itu Sehun Hyung? Atau mataku jadi berimajinasi saking rindu pada sosoknya. Tak sadar kakiku malah mengikutinya. Sepertinya itu memang dia? Siapa yang sakit? Dia melangkah dengan pasti seolah sudah sering sekali mengunjungi rumah sakit ini.

Dia masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan, aku hanya bisa sedikit mengintipnya dari kaca depan ruangan. Dan aku tersentak, hatiku langsung serasa disayat. Ii.. itu.. itukah Luhan itu? Nama yang sering ia teriakkan sehabis menyiksaku di ranjang atau nama yang ia gumamkan ketika tertidur lelap.

Itukah orang yang kau cintai Hyung? Ya dia sangat manis dan sepertinya sangat baik. Ah dia memang baik, bukankah dia tak menolak ketika dulu kau menikahiku. Hatiku semakin serasa disayat ketika melihatnya tersenyum bahagia di sini. Ahhh aku ternyata memang egois kan? Aku memisahkan dua orang yang saling mencintai demi egoku.

Apa sebaiknya aku mundur?

Lalu seorang suster terlihat akan masuk ke ruangan ini, aku harus memastikan sesuatu, "Ehmmm suster, bisa bertanya sebentar.."

Suster itu menoleh dan memberikan senyum ramah khas seorang suster. "Tentu saja ada apa tuan?"

"Emm saya sedang mencari tempat saudara saya dirawat, apakah pasien ini yang terkena penyakit Typus?" aku menunjuk ruangan sampingku.

"Oh sepertinya anda salah, pasien ini sakit karena keracunan yang cukup fatal."

Hah ternyata benar dugaanku. "Ooh baiklah kalau begitu saya akan tanya pada resepsionis saja. Terima kasih."

Suster itu kembali tersenyum dan mengangguk kemudian masuk ke dalam.

Mungkin aku harus mengalah. Luhan pasti mencoba bunuh diri kan? Apalagi kau bahagia bersamanya Hyung.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ahhh tidak mungkin Dokter... Ini mustahil... Ah anda bercanda kan?"

Dokter itu tak tersenyum sama sekali, ia sama tak percayanya, ia terlihat kaget, wajahnya menunjukkan keraguan tapi bercampur keyakinan.

"Tapi itu lah hasil dari tesnya tuan, anda hamil. Ini memang langka, tapi pernah terjadi. Tentu saja proses hamil atau melahirkannya akan sedikit berbeda. Menurut perkiraan saya seperti itu."

Apa lagi ini? Tuhan, seandainya pernikahanku pernikahan yang berbahagia, mungkin keajaiban ini akan kusambut penuh sukacita. Tapi, pernikahanku seperti ini. Kenapa aku harus hamil di saat aku akan merelakan Sehun Hyung?

Aku menunduk dan meremas kepalaku.

Ponselku berdering, aku mengangkat tanpa melihat siapa pemanggilnya, pikiranku masih blank. Apa lagi sekarang?

"Apa?"

Tuhan apakah kau membenciku? Iya kau pasti membenciku. "Umma dan Appa meninggal?" lirihku.

Bagaimana kalau aku mati saja sekarang? Buat apa aku hidup? Ponselku terjatuh begitu saja, tanpa kusadari. Betapa buruknya nasibku, disiksa orang yang kucintai, hamil dengan anehnya, dan sekarang ditinggal orang tuaku. How a perfect life!

"Saya tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan anda. Tapi anak yang anda kandung adalah keajaiban, jadi jangan pernah berfikir untuk menghancurkannya."

Aku tersentak dan menatap perutku, iya setidaknya aku punya dia. Aku akan hidup demi dia, akan kumulai hidup baru, bersamanya, tak terlalu buruk... baiklah. Aku akan melepaskanmu Sehun Hyung. Akan kujalani hari baru tanpamu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakit. Aku benar-benar sakit saat harus melepaskanmu hyung. Tapi apa dayaku? Aku tidak bisa memaksakan perasaanku demi kebahagiaan orang lain. Aku tidak ingin egoku menutup kenyataan lagi. Aku menghapus air mata yang turun ke pipiku. Ku lihat air hujan yang turun membasahi kaca taxi ini. Aku menghela nafas melihatnya.

"Kemana tujuan anda tuan?"

Tujuanku? Aku bahkan belum memikirkannya. "Incheon," aku menutup mulutku saat menyadari kata-kataku barusan. Aish, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melupakan Sehun hyung jika aku berada di tempat pertama kali kami bertemu? Lagipula aku tidak punya siapa-siapa disana.

Tapi tidak apa-apa, aku cukup mengenal daerah tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku tersenyum menatap sekelilingku. Kuhirup udara yang begitu menyejukkan ini. Aku kembali menatap sekelilingku. Sudah lama aku tidak kesini. Dulu Umma dan Appa sering mengajakku kesini saat liburan. Aku benar-benar menyukai tempat ini. Karena disinilah aku bertemu Sehun hyung untuk pertama kalinya.

Ya Kai apa yang kau pikirkan! Aku mengacak rambutku saat bayangan tentang Sehun hyung melintas dipikiranku.

"Kai?"

Aku menoleh saat sebuah suara menyapa indera pendengaranku. Mataku membulat kaget saat melihat siapa yang menyapaku. "Lay hyung?"

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Kai?"  
Aku menatap Lay hyung sejenak lalu mengalihkan pandanganku. "Aniyo, aku hanya rindu tempat ini. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak bermain disini.."  
Kulihat Lay hyung mengangguk, "Ne, aku masih ingat saat kau menangis waktu jatuh dari sepeda dulu," ujarnya sambil menahan tawa.  
Aku menyilangkan kedua lenganku di dada. "Ya! Itu sakit hyung!"  
"Ne ne, arraseo," ujarnya sambil menarik nafas. Beberapa menit kami terjebak didalam keheningan hingga akhirnya suara Lay hyung menginterupsi, "Kai-ah.." panggilnya.  
Aku menatapnya bingung, "Waeyo hyung?"  
"Benarkah kau kesini hanya karena merindukan tempat ini?"  
"Apa maksudmu hyung?" jujur aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan ini.  
"Kau tahu maksudku Kai. Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan namja 'itu'? Kali ini apa yang ia lakukan padamu Kai?"  
DEG!  
Apakah yang dimaksud Lay hyung adalah Sehun hyung? Ya Tuhan, aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus menjawab apa..  
"Annie hyung... kami sudah berpisah kok," aku berusaha menampilkan senyum yang pasti kelihatan pahit. Lay hyung mendekat lalu ia memelukku erat, "Jinjja? Tapi dia tak menyaktimu kan?"  
Aku hanya menghela nafas. Andai Lay hyung tahu.. tapi sudahlah.. yang lalu biarlah berlalu.  
"Aniyo hyung."  
Ku rasakan Lay hyung mengangguk. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku. "Lalu kau bagaimana? Berminat untuk tinggal disini?"  
Tinggal disini? Haruskah? Tapi kurasa Lay hyung benar. Ya, aku akan memulai hidup baru dan mencoba melupakan Sehun hyung. Benar, itu bukan ide yang buruk.  
"Bolehkah?"  
"Tentu saja Kai. Aku akan merasa senang jika sahabat manisku ini mau tinggal disini," Lay hyung menatapku lembut seraya tersenyum. Aku balas tersenyum lalu memeluknya. "Gomawo hyung."  
"Ne, cheonmayo Kai."

.

.  
Aku terduduk di lantai kamar mandi. Kedua tanganku kugunakan untuk menutup mulutku. Ah, aku benar-benar tidak tahan! Hampir setiap saat aku ke kamar mandi. Padahal aku sudah tidak makan beberapa hari ini, tapi masih saja cairan kekuningan itu keluar.  
"Kai.."  
Ku dengar suara lembut Lay hyung memanggilku dari luar. Aku mencoba bangkit dan membuka pintu tersebut. Sedikit membasuh mukaku dengan air agar tidak terlalu terlihat pucat.  
"Gwaenchanayo? Kau pucat sekali Kai.."  
Aku hanya mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Lay hyung. "Kurasa kita harus pergi ke dokter Kai. Aku tidak mau keadaanmu semakin parah."  
Aku membulatkan mataku saat mendengar kata-kata Lay hyung barusan. Ke dokter? Aniyo, itu sama saja Lay hyung akan mengetahui tentang kehamilanku dan.. ah, aku harus meyakinkan Lay hyung agar aku tidak di bawa ke dokter.  
"Ani hyung. Aku baik-baik saja," ujarku berusaha meyakinkannya. Lay hyung mendelik tajam padaku. "Baik-baik saja katamu? Jangan bohong Kai! Aku tahu beberapa hari ini kau selalu memuntahkan apa yang kau makan! Lebih baik kita ke dokter sekarang."  
Aku menggeleng dan mencoba menyakinkan Lay hyung lagi. Tapi sebelum aku melakukannya, ia sudah menarikku keluar menuju mobilnya. Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?

.

.

Lay Hyung memelukku erat. Iya akhirnya semua terbongkar. Dokter memberitahunya. Lagipula cepat atau lambat dia pasti akan tahu juga. Mungkin ini jalan supaya dia tahu.  
"Kai kenapa kau diberi ujian sebanyak ini.. kau anak yang baik.. kau masih muda."  
Mendengar itu tanpa sadar aku menangis lagi. Salahku cuma satu mungkin, jatuh cinta pada orang yang tak mencintaiku dan sempat egois ingin memilikinya meski tahu dia sudah mempunyai orang lain.  
Lama kami berpelukan di lorong rumah sakit. Tak peduli beberapa orang yang memandang kami heran.  
Lay hyung melepaskan pelukannya kemudian mengangkat wajahku. Dia mengusap air mataku.  
"Mulai sekarang lupakan semuanya. Hiduplah kembali dengan lembaran baru. Hyung akan selalu ada di sampingmu. Kau tak perlu ayah yang brengsek untuk babymu ini. Ada aku pamannya yang akan merwat dan membesarkannya."  
Hatiku rasanya lapang seketika. Ternyata nasib baik itu masih menyapaku. Ya, saatnya membuka lembaran baru Kai. Bersama orang baru. Aku mengusap perutku pelan. Eomma akan berjuang untukmu baby.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah empat bulan sejak aku datang kesini dan perlahan-lahan bayangan Sehun hyung hilang begitu saja. Aku benar-benar bersyukur karena masih ada orang yang menyayangiku. Ya, selama aku disini Lay hyung sangat baik dan selalu memperhatikanku. Dia benar-benar sosok seorang hyung bagiku.  
Aku menatap plastik yang berisi belanjaanku. Aku tersenyum saat membayangkan ekspresi apa yang akan ditunjukkan oleh Lay hyung saat melihat kejutanku nanti. Aku mempercepat langkahku saat rintik hujan mulai membasahi tubuhku.

.

.  
Gelap. Aku menatap sekelilingku yang dihiasi oleh kegelapan. Apa Lay hyung belum pulang? Bukankah ia bilang bahwa hari ini ia akan pulang cepat? Tapi kenapa dia belum pulang juga? Ya Tuhan, lindungilah Lay hyung dimanapun ia berada sekarang.

.

.  
Lagi. Yang kulakukan hanya bisa menangis. Kurasakan cairan merah pekat ini menuruni kepalaku. Aku memeluk kedua lututku dan membenamkan wajahku disana. Mataku menangkap sosok Lay hyung yang memelukku erat. Tangisku semakin menjadi saat mengingat kejadian tadi.  
Ya, Lay hyung pulang dengan baju yang sedikit basah. Dan selang beberapa menit dari kedatangannya orang-orang berkumpul dan memintaku untuk pergi. Mereka menganggap bayi ini adalah kesalahan besar. Mereka mengira bahwa bayi ini adalah kutukan yang ditanamkan ditubuhku.  
Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi karena yang bisa kulakukan adalah melindungi bayi ini. Bagaimanapun bayi ini tidak bersalah. Lay hyung menggunakan badannya sebagai perisaiku. Dia memelukku erat agar aku tidak terluka.  
"Ssstt, uljimayo Kai. Gwaenchanayo?"  
Suara Lay hyung menyadarkanku. Aku menatapnya sendu lalu kembali menenggelamkan wajahku di dadanya. "Hyuuungg, mianhae. Jeongmal mianhaeyo hyung.."  
Ku rasakan Lay hyung menggeleng. "Aniyo, ini bukan salahmu.." ujarnya sambil menghapus air mataku. Ia mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan menghapus darah yang mengalir dipelipisku, lembut. "Kau tidak salah Kai. Kau tidak salah. Mereka yang tidak dapat melihati anugerah ini. Jangan menangis. Ada hyung yang akan melindungimu disini. Tetaplah kuat. Tetaplah kuat untuknya. Karena ia membutuhkanmu Kai. Ia sangat membutuhkanmu.." ujarnya seraya mengelus perutku.  
Lay hyung mengelus kepalaku lembut lalu membantuku untuk berdiri. "Kajja, kita tinggalkan tempat ini," Lay hyung tersenyum lembut san kembali membantuku untuk berjalan.  
Tuhan, bolehkah aku berharap bahwa kebahagiaan akan datang setelah ini?

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kai.. sudah istirahat lah.. kandunganmu sudah besar."

Aku berbalik dan mendapati Lay Hyung yang baru saja pulang dari pekerjaannya, ia masih memakai jas lengkap. Aku mengelap wajahku yang berkeringat.

"Anni hyung.. aku hanya mengepel lantai.. aku juga bosan diam terus. Bagaimana pekerjaan Hyung?" aku segera menyimpan peralatan mengepel. Beranjak ke dapur dan kembali lagi dengan segelas air.

Lay Hyung tersenyum, ia langsung meneguk habis air tersebut. "Gomawo. TK-nya lumayan diminati. Guru-gurunya sudah dapat yang kompeten, mereka penyayang anak-anak. Ada Dio dan Sunggie. Kalau kau sudah melahirkan dan sehat, kau boleh berkunjung."

Aku mengangguk, ahhh aku ingin segera melahirkan. Seperti apa ya anak ini nanti? Apa mirip denganku atau malah mirip.. ahhh jangan sampai. Aku tak mau mengingatnya lagi, jangan sampai anak ini mirip Sehun Hyung, Tuhan. Aku mengusap perutku.

"Kenapa Kai? Apa sudah waktunya?" Lay Hyung langsung duduk tegak.

"Hahaha anni Hyung.. belum kok."

Dia tersenyum dan mengusap rambutku. "Kalau terasa apa-apa bilang saja ya pada Hyung, kalau Hyung sedang tak ada langsung telepon."

Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Ah Lay Hyung kenapa kau sebaik ini, semoga Tuhan membalas semua kebaikanmu padaku.

"Ahhh Hyung agak lelah, Hyung istirahat dulu ya.."

"Nde.. Hyung..."

Lay Hyung berdiri dan sedikit merenggangkan badan. "Kau juga harus istirahat Kai."

"Aku sebentar lagi Hyung."

.

.

.

Arghhh ini sakit sekali. Aku menyingkap selimut. Kuusap pelan perutku. Rasanya sakit campuran mulas dan sakit, ahhh rasanya perutku diputar-putar. Apa ini saatnya? Aku mencoba berdiri tapi langsung ambruk lagi. Dari tadi siang aku memang mulas-mulas, tapi kukira mulas biasa. Ahh bagaimana ini aku bahkan tak sanggup berjalan.

"Hyuuuung..." terlalu pelan dan lemah, suara sulit kukeluarkan.

Bagaimana ini? Perutku semakin terasa seperti dipelintir. Baby please sabar sebentar. Ahhh Hyuuung kemarilah. Aku mencoba menyeret tubuhku. Ahhh ini sulit.

"Hyuuuung..." masih suara lemah yang keluar.

Arghhhh, perutku kembali dipelintir, Tuhan ini sakit. Baby sabarlah... aku mengusap perutku terus menerus. Sabar ne? Arghhh. Lay Hyuung. Aku mulai menangis sekarang. Ini sakit. Tapi aku tak mau dan tak boleh menyerah, kembali kuseret tubuhku menuju pintu. Akhirnya sampai, meski dengan perjuangan amat keras, seluruh tubuhku berkeringat.

Aku mencoba berdiri, tapi ah ini sulit, ayo Kai pikirkan cara lain, pasti ada cara lain. Akhirnya aku melihat gelas di atas meja dekat pintu. Aku menggapai kaki meja, sedikit menggoyangnya, susah. Kucoba lebih keras dan akhirnya gelas itu jatuh dan membuat bunyi yang cukup nyaring apalagi ini tengah malam menjelang pagi.

Terdengar suara langkah mendekat dan terburu-buru, pintu terbuka, Lay hyung menatapku kaget. Ia segera mendekat dan menggendongku. Aku terlalu lemas untuk bicara, tapi untunglah Lay Hyung mengerti.

.

.

.

.

Hampir-hampir aku akan pingsan saking tak kuatnya menahan sakit ini, tapi tepukan lembut di pipiku membuatku kembali membuka mata. Kudapati mata seseorang, ia memakai masker dan baju khas dokter yang akan mengoperasi. Aku tahu tak mungkin aku melahirkan normal, akan ada prosedur operasi yang rumit, begitu dokterku dulu memperingatkanku.

Arghhh ini sakit, tak sadar aku menangis lagi. Aku tak menyesal sama sekali, aku menangis karena ini sakit itu saja. Aku sama sekali tak akan membenci bayiku.

"Jangan dulu pingsan ya... ayo berbicara dulu denganku sampai semuanya siap." Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Bayinya akan dinamai apa?"

Aku menggeleng, aku belum tahu ini laki-laki atau perempuan. Semenjak pindah aku tak punya keberanian untuk keluar, bahkan untuk memeriksakan kehamilanku. Aku takut dipandangi jijik dan sebagainya.

"Hemmm yang pasti nama yang bagus kan? Nah sua.. err maksud saya pasangan anda?"

Deggg! Rasanya sakit sekali mendengar itu. Ahhh harusnya dia ada di sini, aku rindu padanya, ahh Kai pabbo bukankan kau akan melupakannya? Apa dia tahu seberapa rasa sakit yang kuderita. Arghhh ini sakit. Tanpa sadar air mataku semakin deras, meski aku sudah berusaha menahannya dengan menggigit bibirku keras.

"Mianhae..." katanya lagi mungkin mengerti. Dia mengusap kepalaku. "Jangan khawatir kami akan berusaha sekuat tenaga."

Lalu rasanya aku jadi mengantuk, pelan dan pelan kesadaranku semakin tipis hingga akhirnya aku tak ingat apa-apa lagi, selain kilasan mata dokter itu.

.

.

.

Aku mengerjapkan mata, ahhh bau dan suasana ini.. aku masih di rumah sakit. Dan sebuah kesadaran menyentakku, membuatku tak sadar langsung bangkit dan arghhh aku langsung terbaring lagi.

"Tuan... jangan dulu duduk, jahitannya belum kering. Berbaring saja dulu."

Pantas saja perutku serasa diris ketika mencoba bangkit, aku mengangguk pada suster yang segera membenarkan posisiku.

"Kai..."

Aku menoleh dan mataku langsung berembun seketika, hatiku berbuncah bahagia. Lay Hyung sedang menggendong bayi yang mungil. Itukah dia? Itu anakku? Oh Tuhan aku tak percaya. Rasanya semua rasa sakitku lenyap tak berbekas di memoriku. Ini menakjubkan, ini membahagiakan. Ahh aku punya bayi? Aku punya bayi? Umma Appa di surga sana, apakah kalian melihat juga, aku punya bayi, cucu kalian.

Lay Hyung mendekat dan sedikit merendahkan badannya agar aku bisa melihat bayiku. Oh Tuhan aku ingin sekali segera menggendongnya. Ahh dia terlihat damai dengan mata terpejam dan bibir mengerucut imut.

"Sabar ya Kai, kau tak boleh banyak bergerak dulu. Ahhh aku benar-benar masih tak percaya, aku jadi paman sekarang, dan kau anak yang masih ingusan ini sekarang jadi Appa.. atau Umma..." Mata Lay Hyung berkaca.

"Gomawo Hyung."

"Sudah tak usah berterimakasih. Kau adikku sudah sepantasnya seorang Hyung melakukan ini kan. Lagipula ahhh sekarang aku punya keponakan yang sangat lucu. Aku senang sekali. Rumah akan ramai sekarang Kai."

Aku mengangguk, ah sekarang aku pasti sudah menangis, aku mengangkat tangan sedikit membelai pipi bayiku. Ah baby sekarang kau sudah ada. Eomma akan menjaga mu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Annyeong, wearekaiseme is back ^^ Henry Park is here~ *dibom* Huahaha, akhirnya chap2nya update ._.v *plak* Sebelumnya terima kasih banyak buat authordeul dan readerdeul yang udah review chap 1 kemarin T-Tb Jeongmal gomawoyoo T-Tb**

**Ini balesan review chap 1 kemarin ^^:**

**Pelangi Senja : **Mian ya Kai-nya jadi OOC gitu ._.V Gomawo juga udah suka ^^ SeKai kan crack pair jadi mungkin belum banyak yang suka Yang buat part tiga tahun kemudian itu saya, jadi kecepetan deh ._. Soalnya saya gak tau gimana enaknya Sehun nyiksa Kai ._.V *digebukin Kai* Ne, ini udah update, semoga suka ^^

**EXO's Wife : **Jangan sedih dong chingu ._. *kebingungan* Add apa ya chingu? ._.a *authoraneh* Ne, ini udah update, semoga suka ^^

**meyminimin : **Mungkin ini cobaan dari author (?) ._. *plak* Ne, ini udah update, semoga suka ^^

**aoora : **Ne, ini udah update, semoga suka ^^

**zakufrezee : **Iya, ayo kita gelitikin Thehunnie (?) Ne, ini udah update, semoga suka ^^

**mayuka57 : **Hihi, kita kan seme-nya Kai :3 *plak* Kris-ge di chap depan munculnya (?) ^^ Ne, ini udah update, semoga suka ^^

**Lintang Cavalera : **Gomawo ^^ Saya dan Cie eonni gak bisa buat NC chingu ._.v Semoga suka sama chap 2-nya ya chingu ^^

**dyahnp : **Gomawo chingu ^^ Ne, ini udah update, semoga suka ^^

**TanpaNama : **Siap chingu ^^ Kai pasti bakal bahagia kok ^^ Ne, ini udah update, semoga suka ^^

**g****oldieswan**** : **Do you KrisKai shipper? :D Where are you come from btw? I think that you're doesn't come from Indonesia, right? You mean that you want I write it in English? I'm not good in English ToT But, I'll try it. I'll do my best :D Updated, hope you like it ^^

**JIRA : **Jangan nangis chingu ._.a Kan nanti Kai bahagia ._.V *dipanah* Ne, ini udah update, semoga suka ^^

**yuliafebry : **Kai imut kok jadi uke ^^ Semua pasti akan bahagia jika waktunya telah tiba (?) *dilempar*

**nuna changmomo**** : **Gomawo udah bilang fict ini keren ToT *terhura eh terharu ._.V* Huwee, jangan nangis chingu, uangku habis nanti buat beli tissue DX *dibacok*

**savannah : **Uke yang pervert kebayang gak chingu? ._.a *ditempeleng Kai* Kris-ge di chap depan chingu ^^ Ne, ini udah update, semoga suka ^^

**KyuHunBee : **Ne, ini udah update, semoga suka ne ^^ Pertanyaannya udah kejawab di chap ini chingu ^^ *evil smirk* *dilindes* Eh? Kok telepon om sooman? ._.

**Guest : **Gomawo chingu ^^ Aku terhura eh terharu deh baca review-mu ToT Gomawo~ HunKai-nya dibanyakin? Boleh~ u,u Ne, ini udah update, semoga suka ^^

**Jeongmal gomawo buat yang udah review T-T Review kalian bener-bener buat semangat buat ngelanjutin FF-nya T-Tb Jeongmal gomawoyoo T-Tb**

**Oke, akhir kata (?) kami ucapkan (?)**

**RnR please? Gomawo ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Happily Ever After?**

**By : wearekaiseme**

**Pair : SeKai/KrisKai and other**

**Warn : BL/YAOI. M-Preg. Typo(s). Don't Like? Dont Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3****:**** Bertemu lagi dengannya**

"Omona! Ya! Kim Kyuhyun!" aku menghentikan kegiatanku saat mendengar teriakan dari ruang tengah. Ku lihat Lay _Hyung_ yang sedang memegang sebuah pensil warna ditangan kirinya. Ia mendelik tajam pada Kyu yang balik menatapnya tajam. "Ada apa _Hyung_?"

"Ummaaaaa~ Lay ahjussi jahat! Dia mengambil pensil warna Kyu~" adunya padaku.

"Ya! Dasar iblis kecil! Berhenti membalikkan fakta dasar nakal!" aku tersenyum saat Lay _Hyung_ menjewer (?) telinga Kyuhyun pelan.

Tuhan, terimakasih sudah memberikanku kebahagiaan. Aku tahu meski begitu, Lay _Hyung_ menyayangi Kyuhyun. Ia bahkan sangat memanjakan evil cilik itu. Dan aku sangat-sangat bersyukur, karena meski tak bersaudara kandung, tapi Lay _Hyung_ benar-benar seperti _Hyung_ sebenarnya bagiku.

"Ya Umma~" Kyu menatapku dengan mata berkaca-kaca –yang kutahu hanya berpura-pura-, ia mem'pout'kan bibirnya ketika aku hanya terkekeh tanpa berniat membantunya.

Aku masih tak percaya Kyu –bayi ajaibku- sudah berumur lima tahun. Ternyata aku mampu membesarkannya meski ya penuh dengan kesulitan. Walau bagaimanapun aku namja, dan aku masih sangat hijau untuk urusan seperti ini. Untunglah, kembali Lay _Hyung _menunjukkan kebesaran hatinya, ia benar-benar membantuku baik moril maupun materil.

Maka, hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan sebagai balasan, membereskan rumah, memasak, dan membantunya sebisaku, meski Lay _Hyung_ lebih banyak melarang. Suatu hari nanti aku harus bisa membalas kebaikannya.

Aku semakin tergelak melihat Kyu yang kini berhasil kembali merebut pensil warna itu, dan sekarang sedang asyik menghindari kejaran Lay _Hyung_. Ketika tatapan mataku bertemu dengan Lay _Hyung_ ia tersenyum bahagia, meski mulutnya menggumamkan berbagai omelan pada Kyu. Mungkin ujianku telah berakhir, dan aku lulus.

.

.

Hari ini aku berniat untuk menjemput Kyu dan mengajknya berbelanja bahan makanan. Ku percepat langkahku menuju sebuah bangunan diseberang jalan.

"Kai?" aku mengalihkan pandanganku saat sebuah suara menyapa indera pendengaranku. "Dio _Hyung_?"

"Ingin menjemput Kyunnie ne? Kau datang terlalu cepat Kai, kelas akan berakhir sekitar tiga puluh menit lagi," Dio _Hyung_ menatapku sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Aku tersenyum canggung. "Ah, aku hanya tidak ingin datang terlambat _Hyung_," Dio _Hyung_ mengangguk lalu kemudian menepuk kepalanya.

"Waeyo _Hyung_?" tanyaku bingung. Dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Aku lupa jika aku ada janji. Aku pergi dulu ne Kai. Annyeong~" aku mengangguk dan kembali menikmati angin yang berhembus menyapaku (?).

.

.

"Hyunnie-ya, uljimayo ne~"

Aku membuka mataku dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang sedang berjalan sambil merangkul seorang anak. Anak itu.. menangis? Aku segera menghampiri Kyuhyun dan anak itu.

"Kyunnie?"

Kyuhyun menoleh dan menatapku bingung. "Umma?" kulihat anak disebelah Kyuhyun menoleh dan memandangku bingung. "Eh? Kenapa menangis chagiya? Kyunnie, kau tidak membuatnya menangis kan?"

"Anniyo umma," Kyuhyun menggeleng sambil menatapku kesal. "Lalu kena-"

Kata-kataku terpotong saat sebuah suara terdengar dari belakangku. "Hyunnie, kajja kita pulang."

Anak -yang bernama Hyunnie- itu menggeleng. "Aniyo, Hyunnie ingin Mommy. Hyunnie benci Daddy Kui Xian-ge~"

Anak itu merapatkan pegangannya pada bagian belakang pakaian Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Aku menoleh dan mengerjap melihat sosok di belakangku. Sosok yang tampan dan tegap. Kharismanya membuat orang merasa terlindungi. Dia tersenyum sopan padaku. Aku menatap matanya lekat, dia familiar buatku. Aku membungkukkan badan. Dia membalas.

"Emm mianhae, putri saya agak manja..." dia tersenyum canggung. Oh rupanya dia ayah dari bocah cantik ini.

Aku segera menggeleng, "Anniyo tak apa-apa. Kyunie... baby... kenapa gadis kecil ini hmmm?"

Kyuhyun berbalik sedikit pada gadis kecil itu yang masih asyik di belakang Kyu dan menghindari ayahnya. "Emmm i.. itu... Hyunnie.. marah pada appanya... awww..." kyu mengusap pinggangnya sepertinya gadis kecil itu mencubit pinggang Kyu.

Ahhh Lucunya mereka. Aku tersenyum pada gadis kecil itu, "Tak apa-apa sini gadis kecil, siapa namamu?"

"Hyunnie.. Ah aku sebal padanya Oppa... Hyunnie tak mau pulang kalau Daddy tak bawa Mommy..."

Hah? Oppa? Dia memanggilku Oppa? Apa aku terlihat semuda itu?

"Ishhh Hyunnie, itu Umma Kyu... kenapa kau panggil Oppa?" Kyu sedikit menatap tajam.

"Mwo? Dia seperti Oppamu Kyunie.. Mianhae Umma.." gadis kecil itu membungkuk padaku. Haha dia benar-benar lucu.

"Kenapa kau memanggilnya Umma juga? Dia bukan Ummamu."

Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Ishhh Kyunie gitu.. pelit.. "

"Errr... Mianhae.. Hyunnie Chagi.. ayo kita pulang ya..?" namja tegap itu memotong pertengkaran Kyu dan Hyunnie.

Gadis itu segera menghilangkan pose marahnya dan kembali bersembunyi di punggung Kyu yang langsung menghela nafas. "Kan sudah Kyu bilang Ahjussi, Hyunnie gak mau pulang kalau Ummanya tidak pulang."

Aku menatap namja itu, dia balas menatapku canggung. Dia lalu mendekat dan merangkul Hyunnie yang kelihatan memberontak. "Chagiya... Mommy kan sudah pergi, kita tak bisa lagi tinggal bersamanya.."

Gadis cilik itu menggeleng lagi, "Anniya... Hyunnie maunya Daddy dan Mommy bersama-sama."

Namja itu menghela nafas, "Mianhae.. chagiya.. iya nanti bagaiman kalau kita akan berlibur bersama. Jadi sekarang kita pulang. Lihat kasihan Kyunnie juga harus pulang."

Hah? Dia tahu nama Kyuhyun?

"Hyunnie sering menceritakan putra anda, mereka bersahabat baik." Katanya kemudian seakan menjawab pertanyaanku.

Aku mengangguk.

"Oh iya saya sampai lupa, Kris Imnida saya ayah dari Hyunnie."

"Kai Imnida ayah sekaligus ibu Kyuhyun." Aku tahu dia pasti akan bertanya kenapa bisa begitu.

"Oh iya saya mengerti." Hah? Dia mengerti? "Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, saya masih harus bekerja. Sampai ketemu lagi Kyunniie.. Emm Kai shi... Annyeong." Dia membungkuk dan segera berlalu sambil menggendong Hyunnie yang sedang berdadah-dadah pada Kyu. Betapa mudahnya mood anak kecil itu berubah.

Begitu mereka sudah tak terlihat aku segera berbalik pada Kyuhyun.

"Nah, Kyunie.. kau ini masih kecil baby, sudah belajar suka-sukaan ya... hmm." Aku mensejajarkan diri dengan Kyu yang masih menatap kepergian mereka.

"Anniyo... dia menyebalkan, emmm ... tapi Kyu merasa sama dengan Hyunnie... Kalau Hyunnie bercerita tentang Ummanya, Kyunie jadi ikutan sedih.. Kyunie juga merasa sama dengan Hyunnie.."

Deg! Apa maksudnya dia juga rindu sosok Appa? Sepertinya dia menjawab tanpa benar-benar tahu apa yang ia katakan, ia hanya mengutarakan isi hatinya. Aku langsung mematung.

Lalu sebuah belaian terasa di pipiku. Kyuhyun sedang menatapku. "Mianhae.. Umma. Ayo pulang eh kita akan belanja kan? Asyiiikkk!"

Aku berusaha tersenyum. Segera kuraih tangannya dan menggadengnya menuju ke luar area TK.

.

.

.

"Kyu mau apa?"

"Ehm, Kyu mau itu umma," Kyu menunjuk sebuah benda yang tidak jauh dari tempat kami sekarang. Aku mengernyit bingung. "PSP?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. "Ne. Kyu ingin main PSP saja. Kalau main game dengan Lay ahjussi tidak seru. Lay ahjussi mudah sekali kalah, apalagi Lay ahjussi sibuk sekarang."

Aku tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut Kyuhyun, lembut. "Main dengan umma bagaimana?" Kyuhyun membulatkan kedua matanya dan menatapku heran. "Umma bisa main game?"

Aku mengangguk. Kyuhyun menatapku dengan pandangan berbinar, "Jinjjayo? Kajja kita pulang sekarang umma, Kyu ingin main game bersama umma~"

"Eh? PSP-nya bagaimana Kyu?" tanyaku seraya menunjuk sebuah PSP yang ada di etalase depan toko tersebut. Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aniyo, Kyu ingin main game bersama umma saja, pasti seru. Kajja umma kita pulang," ajaknya. Aku tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan kiri Kyu. "Kajja."

.

.

Aku menatap layar televisi di depanku dengan bosan. Ku lihat Lay _Hyung_ yang sedang membaca koran sambil sesekali menyesap kopinya.

"Hyuuungg~"

Lay _Hyung_ menatapku sekilas lalu kembali fokus pada korannya. "Waeyo Kai?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh kearahku.

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku, kesal. "Aku bosan dirumah _Hyung_. Bisakah aku membantumu di TK?" tanyaku. Lay _Hyung_ melipat korannya lalu menatapku intens. "Maksudmu?"

Aku menatapnya kesal lalu menarik kursi disebelahnya dan duduk disana. "Aku ingin bekerja _Hyung_, yah paling tidak aku ingin membantumu. Aku ingin bekerja di TKmu, pasti banyak anak yang lucu-lucu disana."

Lay _Hyung_ menggeleng. "Aniyo, kau disini saja Kai," ujar Lay _Hyung_.  
"Anni, aku ingin membantumu _Hyung_." Ujarku keras kepala.

"Shirreo." Ah rupanya dia juga keras kepala.

"Jebal _Hyung_~" kuberikan _puppy eyes_, yang kata Lay _Hyung_ menurun pada Kyu, sehingga dia selalu menuruti keinginan Kyu.

"Shirreo." Masih keras kepala, aku mempoutkan bibir. Tapi dia kembali meraih korannya. Aku merebutnya, membuat dia terpaksa harus menatapku penuh.

"_Hyung_~" aku memberikan pandangan mata paling menyedihkan yang kupunya.

"Aish, ne ne kau menang dan kau boleh membantuku di TK. Siap-siaplah, kita akan berangkat ke TK sebentar lagi," ujar Lay _Hyung_ akhirnya. Ia sedikit mengurut pelipisnya, pelan. Aku tertawa kecil.

"Ne~ Hihi, gomawo _Hyung_~" ujarku sambil memeluk Lay _Hyung_ yang hanya menepuk-nepuk pundakku. Dan berdesis, betapa mudahnya ekspresiku berubah. Aku semakin nyengir.

.

.

Ini hari pertamaku memulai aktifitas baru. Menjadi guru TK, aku tak sabar. Ini pasti menyenangkan.

"Umma mau kemana?"

Kyu menatapku yang berpakaian sedikit resmi daripada biasanya.

"Umma mau mengajar mulai sekarang Kyunie baby."

"Mwo? Dimana?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi menggemaskan.

"Emmm di..." aku memberikan jeda, aku suka tatapan penasarannya. Aku memangkunya. "Di sekolahmu... baby." Jawabku sambil mencubit pipi chubby nya gemas.

"Wuaahhh? Jinjja Umma? Jadi sekarang Umma akan selalu ada bersama Kyunie. Asyiiiikkk..." dia melompat-lompat kesenangan.

"Nde.. tapi janji, di sana tak boleh nakal ara?"

Lompatannya berhenti, dia mendekat dan memeluk kakiku, "Arachi Umma, Kyunnie sayang pada Umma, mana mungkin Kyunie nakal?"

Anak ini, jelas-jelas setiap hari ia selalu memusingkanku dengan tingkah aktif dan jahilnya, tapi aku hanya bisa membelai-belai rambutnya sayang.

.

.

.

.

.

"Semoga kau betah di sini ya." Seorang yeoja seumuran Lay _Hyung_ tersenyum menyambutku. Mungkin ini yang namanya Sunggi itu, aku baru kenal dengan Dio _Hyung_ saja.

Aku membalas senyum ramahnya. "Ne, mohon bantuannya ya Noona." Jawabku sambil membungkuk.

"Ahhh kau ini benar-benar imut seperti yang dikatakan Lay..."

Aku mendongak menatapnya, "Hah? Apa saja yang dikatakan Lay _Hyung_?"

Sunggie Noona, terlihat berfikir. "Hmmm banyak Kai, yang pasti dia sangat menyayangimu. Kau sudah seperti keluarganya .. adiknya."

Mwo? Kenapa Lay _Hyung_ banyak bercerita pada Yeoja ini. "Apakah Noona punya hubungan spesial dengan Lay _Hyung_?" tanyaku dengan nada sepolos mungkin.

Ia langsung tersentak dengan pipi memerah. "Ahhh errr.. i . itu.. kami hanya teman baik kok. Nah sudahlah sebentar lagi bel berbunyi, ayo kuantar ke kelas."

Tanpa menunggu jawabnku dia menarik tanganku lembut. Ahh memang ada apa-apanya sepertinya. Atau Lay _Hyung_ yang tak peka itu belum menyatakan perasaannya? Ah kalau benar aku paksa nanti dia. Sayang sekali gadis sebaik (ehm) dan semanis ini disia-siakan.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari pertama lancar, Kyu benar-benar tak berulah, ia menjadi anak yang baik meski aku menjadi gurunya. Dia asyik duduk memperhatikan bersama gadis cilik bernama Hyunnie itu. Ah gadis itu juga tak hentinya menatapku. Kenapa ya?

Saatnya pulang, aku segera menggandeng tangan Kyu, tapi tunggu gadis itu juga belum pulang. Sepertinya Kris –ayahnya- itu belum datang menjemput. Sunggi noona dan Dio _Hyung_ juga sudah pulang. Tak ada salahnya kan, aku menemaninya sebentar.

"Ayahmu belum menjemput?"

Dia mengangguk dengan raut sedikit sedih, aku segera mendekat dan membelai pundaknya. Kyu ikut berdiri di samping Hyunnie.

"Biar Songsaengnim temani ne?"

Dia kini mengangguk dengan wajah berbinar. "Bolehkah Hyunnie memanggil songsaengnim Umma?"

Hah? Aku sedikit tersentak. Kyu mengerutkan keningnya.

"Songsaengnim mirip dengan Mommy Hyunnie yang meninggal." Katanya sambil menunduk. Aku jadi tak tega.

"Tentu saja. Kau boleh memanggil Songsaengnim Umma."

"Jinjja?" tanyanya yang kini kembali berseri-seri. "Senangnya... aku punya Umma lagi sekarang... berarti Kyunnie adalah adikku.. Yaiy..." dia melompat-lompat kesenangan sambil menarik tangan Kyu mengajaknya ikut melompat.

"Tunggu dulu," Kyu menghentikan acara melompat mereka. "Aku yang jadi kakak, aku kan namja."

"Andwae... aku yang jadi kakak, aku lebih pintar dari Kyu." Jawab Hyunnie sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

"Mwo? Jelas-jelas aku lebih pintar, aku selalu mendapat nilai terbesar."

Hyunnie tampak berfikir keras, "Tapi aku lebih rajin. Pokoknya aku kakak." Dia menghentakkan kakinya.

"Tidak aku Kakak."

"Aku."

"Aku."

Aduh bagaimana ini? Aku mendekat dan merangkul mereka berdua. "Menjadi kakak dan adik sama baiknya sama-sama bersaudara."

Mereka berdua tetap dengan posisi siap menyerang, tangan di dada, bibir mengerucut dan death glare satu sama lain. Haaahhh, aku menghela nafas.

Lalu terdengar langkah di belakangku.

"Annyeong..."

Aku berbalik dan seperti kuduga itu Kris. "Maaf saya terlambat menjemputnya."

Aku hanya tersenyum sopan dan mengangguk.

Hyunnie segera memeluk ayahnya, "Daddy, Hyunnie punya Umma dan adik sekarang." Katanya dengan nada riang. Oh tidak? Wajahku memanas seketika.

"Benarkah?"

"Nde, Hyunnie takkan kesepian lagi. Kai Songsaengnim bersedia jadi Umma Hyunnie dan Kyu adik Hyunnie."

Oh my... aku segera menunduk. Entah bagaimana ekspresi Kris itu mendengarnya. Ahhh bagaimana ini?

"Andwae... aku kakaknya Daddy."

Aduh kenapa Kyu ikut-ikutan.

"Dia daddyku."

"Dasar bodoh! Kalau Ummaku jadi Ummamu, tentu Daddymu jadi daddyku juga."

Aku segera menutup mulut Kyu, dan memberi senyum mohon dimengerti pada Kris. "Mianhae... Kris-shi... ah saya permisi dulu."

Tanpa menunggu responnya, aku segera menggendong Kyu, menuju ke luar TK. Ah benar-benar memalukan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kai..."

Aku menoleh dan terperanjat. Sehun _Hyung_? Refleks aku menyembunyikan Kai di belakang punggungku. Ah kenapa aku harus mengajak Kyu ke mini market ini. Padahal biasanya aku sendirian kalau berbelanja malam. Dan kenapa orang ini bisa ada di sini?

"Itu siapa? Kau sudah menikah lagi? Dia putramu?" aku berusaha menetralkan detak jantungku. Kau sudah tak ada perasaan padanya Kai, ayolah bersikap yang wajar.

"Emmm.. i... iya... di.. dia putraku." Mau tak mau aku menarik Kyu ke depan, dan memberinya isyarat untuk mengenalkan diri.

Sehun _Hyung_ menatap Kyu lekat, jangan sampai dia tahu Tuhan. Aku sudah menutup lembaran bersamanya.

"Kyu Imnida. Ajhussi." Sapa Kyu sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Sehun _Hyung_ berjongkok. "Kau sangat tampan. Kemana Ummamu hmmm?"

Aku memberi isyarat agar Kyu diam, ketika ia menoleh dengan tatapan bertanya padaku. Untunglah Kyu mengerti.

"Yeoja mana yang beruntung mendapatkan lelaki sebaikmu?" Tanyanya setelah membelai-belai rambut Kyu. Ahh aku sangat khawatir melihat Kyu yang tak berhenti menatap Sehun _Hyung_, ya walau bagaimanapun dia pasti punya ikatan dengan ayahnya.

"Ah.. emm... _Hyung_ tak kenal." Syukurlah dia tak bisa menebak aku lah yang hamil dan melahirkan Kyu. Dia pasti menyangka Kyu lahir dari seorang Yeoja.

Ternyata aku masih mencintai dan merindukannya Tuhan. Rasanya aku ingin sekali menghambur dan memeluknya. Aku ingin berteriak di telinganya, kalau Kyu adalah anaknya. Tapi sepertinya dia sudah bahagia bersama keluarganya. Lihat wajahnya yang merona bahagia, aku tak boleh mengusiknya lagi.

"Hmmm syukurlah kalau begitu. Emmm aku benar-benar minta maaf atas sikapku dulu Kai.."

Ahh dia mendekat dan memelukku. Tidak! Mataku memanas, aku rindu pelukannya. Ragu aku membalas pelukannya. Kugigit bibir agar tak menangis. Tak boleh Kai. Tapi aku benar-benar rindu padanya, pada harum tubuhnya, pada sosoknya.. pada ... bahkan mungkin sikap kasarnya.. ah aku pasti sudah gila. Segera kuhilangkan bayang-bayang masa lalu yang menyeruak begitu saja.

"Kapan-kapan berkunjung ke rumah _Hyung_ ne. _Hyung_ tinggal di dekat sini sekarang. Di perumahan itu." Katanya setelah melepaskan pelukan dia menunjuk.. tidak ... itu dekat sekali dengan apartemenku. Hah Tuhan kau mengujiku lagi?

Aku mengangguk dan berusaha memberikan senyum, "Ne, rumahku emmm aku tinggal di apartemen itu." Tunjukku pada apartemen. Tak ada gunanya menyembunyikan. Aku harus bisa menghadapi kenyataan.

"Hah? Dekat sekali kalau begitu ayo kuantar pulang."

Baiklah aku memang harus berlajar menerima kenyataan. Aku mengangguk, "Tentu saja kalau tak merepotkan _Hyung_."

Dan akhirnya aku duduk di mobilnya sesekali mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Kyu duduk di pangkuanku tanpa banyak berkata. Padahal biasanya ia tak bisa diam. Apa dia tahu di sampingnya ini ayahnya?

.

.

.

.

"Umma kenapa sedih?"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Kyu yang sekarang sedang menatapku sambil sesekali meniup makanannya yang masih panas.

"Aniya, umma tidak sedih Kyunnie," jawabku sambil mengacak rambutnya pelan.

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menata rambutnya. Ia menatapku kesal, "Ish umma~ Jangan rusak rambut Kyu."

Aku tersenyum kecil padanya. Tiba-tiba bayangan Sehun _Hyung_ muncul di dalam pikiranku. Aku jadi merasa terpuruk lagi. Entah berapa lama aku hanyut dalam duniaku yang ku rasakan sebuah tangan menepuk pipiku dengan lembut. "Umma, gwaenchanayo?"

"Gwaenchanayo Kyunnie," aku kembali tersenyum padanya. Sekedar meyakinkan bahwa aku tidak apa-apa.

"Umma memikirkan apa? Kyunnie nakal ne? Mianhae umma~"

Sehun _Hyung_.. entah kenapa aku merasa Kyuhyun sangat mirip denganmu. Aish, Kai apa yang kau pikirkan.

"Aniyo, Kyu tidak nakal kok. Ayo cepat habiskan makanannya dan kerjakan tugasmu."

"Ne umma~"

"Umma..." katanya setelah beberapa saat hening.

"Apa...?" aku mengusap rambutnya.

"Ajhussi tadi.. emmm kenapa Kyu rasanya senang ada dia... "

Hah? Tidak... Aku segera menurunkan tubuhku dan memeluk Kyu yang duduk di lantai. Aku memeluknya erat. Tak bisa menjawab apa-apa. Kenapa rasanya seperti akan ada yang mengambil Kyu. Untunglah Kyu mengerti dia tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju area TK. Aku tersenyum melihat Kyu yang menggenggam tanganku sambil bersenandung kecil.

"Annyeong Kai, Kyunnie."

Ku lihat Sunggi Noona tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya pada kami. Aku mempercepat langkahku dan Kyu. Aku balas tersenyum dan menyapanya, "Annyeong noona."

"Kalian berdua saja? Kenapa tidak berangkat bersama Lay saja?" Sunggi menutup mulutnya saat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Wajahnya sedikit memerah. Haha, manis sekali.

"Ah aniyo, aku tidak ingin merepotkan Lay _Hyung_. Noona wajahmu memerah," aku tertawa kecil saat mendapati wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Omo noona, wajahmu benar-benar merah. Coba Lay _Hyung_ melihatnya, kau sangat manis saat malu noona," aku kembali menggodanya. Sunggi noona semakin menunduk mendengarnya. Baru saja aku ingin menggodanya lagi saat sebuah suara menginterupsiku.

"Berhenti menggodanya Kai," aku berbalik dan tersenyum saat melihat Lay _Hyung_. Ia membuang mukanya kearah lain. Walaupun begitu aku masih bisa melihat rona merah di pipinya. Aish, lucu sekali mereka.

"Kalian berdua cepat siap-siap, sebentar lagi kelas akan dimulai."

"Ne," Sunggi noona menjawab lalu tersenyum tipis kearahku dan Lay _Hyung_, "A-aku.. pergi dulu ne.. Anyyeong," Sunggi noona sedikit mempercepat langkahnya. Aku tertawa kecil melihatnya. Ternyata sifat jahil Kyu memang menurun dariku hihi. Tapi mereka benar-benar objek yang tepat untuk sedikit dijahili.

"Ya! Jangan hanya berdiri dan tertawa Kai. Cepat antar Kyu ke kelasnya."

Lagi-lagi suara Lay _Hyung_ menginterupsiku. "Ne _Hyung_. Kajja Kyunnie~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hari ini kita akan kedatangan teman baru," aku tersenyum saat melihat ekspresi yang ditampilkan oleh anak-anak lucu ini. "Ayo masuk Baekhyunnie," lanjutku sambil menghampiri seorang anak yang bediri disamping pintu. Aku menuntunnya untuk masuk ke kelas.

"Nah, ayo beri salam pada teman-temanmu Baekhyunnie."

Ia mengangguk lalu sedikit membungkukkan badannya. "Annyeong yerobun. Choi Baekhyun imnida. Bangapsseumnida," ia kembali membungkukkan badannya. Entah kenapa saat melihat Baekhyun aku jadi mengingat Sehun _Hyung_. Aish, apa yang kau pikirkan Kai.

"Songsaengnim harap kalian akan berteman baik dengan Baekhyun. Nah, Baekhyunnie kau bisa duduk disana," aku menunjuk sebuah bangku disebelah Kyuhyun. Ia kembali mengangguk dan berjalan kearah Kyuhyun.

"Annyeong Baekhyunnie, aku Hyunnie dan ini Kyunnie, dia adik Hyunnie."

Ku dengar Hyunnie berbisik pada anak baru itu. "Aku bukan adik Hyunnie," Kyu membalas pernyataan Hyunnie sambil setengah berbisik. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku sambil menahan tawaku. "Kyunnie, Hyunnie bicara dengan Baekhyun-nya kita tunda dulu. Sekarang kita belajar dulu ne?"

"Ups, mianhae umma," Hyunnie menutup mulutnya lalu menutup mulut Kyu. "Ish Hyunnie," Kyu berdecak sebal pada Hyunnie yang sekarang sedang menutup mulutnya. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku melihat kelakuan mereka.

.

.

Waktu istirahat tiba, semua langsung beranjak dari kelas. Aku tersenyum mendengar ocehan-ocehan lucu anak-anak itu. Setelah sedikit membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan di meja guru, aku segera ikut lari ke halaman di mana ada banyak permainan anak-anak yang sering digunakan anak-anak bermain ketika istirahat.

Diam-diam aku mendekati Kyu, Hyun dan anak baru tadi yang sedang berkumpul di ayunan. Kyu duduk di ayunan sebelah kiri dan Hyunnie di sebelah kanan.

Kenapa Kyu cemberut begitu?

"Baekhyunnie baik deh... Hyunnie suka..."

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum sambil tetap mendorong ayunan yang diduduki Hyunnie pelan.

Hmmm rupanya Kyu sedikit cemburu.

"Emm Hyunnie, mau makan? aku bawa bekal banyak loh." terdengar suara Baekhyun.

"Mau.. mau..."

"Sebentar aku ambil ya."

Baekhyun melesat ke kelas, ketika berpapasan denganku dia membungkuk sopan. Kenapa rasanya dia familiar ya. Hah tadi aku tak sempat bertemu dengan orang Tua Baekhyun.

"Kyunnie tumben diam terus?"

"Kyu marah pada Hyunnie!"

Hyunnie menghentikan ayunan dengan menjejakkan kakinya, "Mwo? Waeyo? Apa salah Hyunnie?"

"Ckkk pikirkan saja sendiri."

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, rupanya Kyu juga menyayangi Hyunnie, meski sering bertengkar juga.

Baekhyun kembali dia membawa wadah yang cukup besar. ia mendudukkan dirinya di rumput depan Ayunan. "Ayo sini Hyunnie, Kyunnie..."

Hyunnie segera tersenyum dan ikut duduk di samping Baekhyun, "Ayo Kyu!"

Kyu hanya menoleh kemudian kembali memalingkan wajahnya. "Wae, Kyu tak suka makanan ini?" Baekhyun menatap macam-macam kue yang berjejalan di wadah itu.

"Ah abaikan saja, Kyunnie sedang merajuk Baekhyun. Dia memang menyebalkan."

Kyu mengerucutkan bibir.

Baekhyun menatap Kyu lama, tapi Hyun segera menepuk pundaknya dan memberi tatapan biarkan saja dulu. Aku semakin tersenyum menatapnya.

Baekhyun dan Hyunnie asyik berceloteh sambil makan. Kyu sedikit mencuri-curi pandang tapi ia tetap tak mendekat. Haah gengsinya memang tinggi.

Ketika mata Kyu melihatku, ia segera mendekat dan memeluk perutku. "Umma..."

Aku membelai rambutnya. "Wae? Kenapa Kyu tidak bermain bersama Hyunnie dan Baekhyun hm?" tanyaku lembut. Kyu melepaskan pelukannya lalu menyilangkan tangannya dan menata kearah lain.

"Kyu marah pada Hyunnie dan Baekhyun umma," jawabnya polos. Kyu menatap kearah Hyunnie dan Baekhyun yang sekarang sedang tertawa bersama. Dialihkannya pandangannya saat Hyunnie juga melihat kearahnya. Aish, ada-ada saja anak ini.

"Kyu tidak boleh seperti itu. Ayo sekarang Kyu main dengan Hyunnie dan Baekhyun."

Kyu menggeleng, "Shirreo umma, Kyu tidak mau."

"Umma~"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Hyunnie yang sekarang sedang memelukku. Ku lihat Baekhyun mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Ish Hyunnie jangan kesini. Dia umma Kyu. Hyunnie main saja dengan Baekhyun sana," aku menggelengkan kepalaku melihat Kyu yang sekarang sedang berusaha melepaskan pelukan Hyunnie padaku.

"Kyunnie jahat!" seru Hyunnie saat Kyu berhasil melepaskan pelukannya padaku. Kyu kembali menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada, "Ani, Kyu tidak jahat."

"Kyunnie, Hyunnie jangan bertengkar lagi ne?" aku menyejajarkan tinggiku dengan Kyu dan Hyun. Aku sedikit memberi isyarat agar Baekhyun mendekat.

"Nah sekarang ayo Kyunnie, Hyunnie dan Baekhyunnie saling minta maaf."

"Eh? Aku juga songsaengnim? Aku kan tidak salah," ujar Baekhyun sambil menatapku bingung. Entah kenapa caranya berbicara sangat mirip dengan Sehun _Hyung_ saat membela diri jika sedang dimarahi Bummie ahjumma atau Wonnie ahjussi. Aish, kenapa aku masih saja mengingat Sehun _Hyung_. Pabbo.

"Sudah pulang Chagi?"

Deg! bukankan ini suara... pelan aku menoleh ke belakang. benar kan? Sehun _Hyung_. Dia terkaget menatapku. "Kau bekerja di sini?"

Aku hanya mengangguk. Oh jadi Baekhyun ini anak dari Sehun dan Luhan _Hyung_. Aku menghela nafas diam-diam. Apa Luhan _Hyung_ juga punya keunikan sepertiku, sehingga bisa mempunyai anak? Aku memandang Baekhyun. Ah Anak ini tak salah Kai, tak ada sangkut pautya dengan masalah kalian dulu.

"Appa kenal pada Songsaengnim?" Baekhyun mendekat dan memeluk lengan Sehun Hyun yang langsung membelai rambutnya.

"Iya, dia ini seperti adik buat Appa jadi panggil saja Ahjussi ya?"

"Annie Appa, Kyu dan Hyunnie memanggilnya Umma, aku juga ingin memanggil Umma."

Deg! Aku dan Sehun _Hyung_ berpandangan kaget. Ekspresi Sehun _Hyung_ menunjukkan banyak tanya. Dia pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa Kyu memanggilku Umma. Bagaimana ini?

"Annie... tak boleh. Ini Umma kyu." Terdengar suara Kyu memecahkan keheningan, aku segera mengalihkan pandangan dari Sehun _Hyung_. Aku membelai rambut Kyu.

Baekhyun memandang Kyu dengan sedih. Ah aku tak tega. "Kamu juga kan punya Umma Baekhyunni?"

"Iya, tapi pokoknya aku juga ingin memanggil Songsaengnim Umma juga, boleh ya Appa.. jebal..."

Sehun _Hyung_ terlihat kebingungan sendiri.

"Emmm kalau _Hyung_ tak keberatan aku tak masalah kok." bisikku pelan aku tak tega melihat wajah Baekhyun bersedih.

"Baiklah kau boleh memanggilnya Umma."

Baekhyun langsung bersorak dan meloncat-loncat.

.

**Sehun POV  
**  
Aku memandangnya yang sedang tersenyum melihat tingkah Baekhyun. Kau tetap semanis dulu Kai, kau bahkan tak terlihat bertambah tua. Ahhh apa kau sekarang bahagia dengan pasanganmu? Wajahmu tak pucat dan tirus lagi. Kalau iya aku ikut bahagia. Aku juga bahagia dengan Luhan dan Baekhyun, kau juga harus banyak sekali yang harus kutanyakan padamu Kai, kenapa anakmu memanggilmu Umma? Kenapa Kyu rasanya begitu tak asing buatku? Apa pasanganmu sekarang orang yang kukenal?

Lalu tatapanku jatuh pada Kyu, dia sedang memandangku dengan tatapan ah~ apa itu tatapan kerinduan. Kenapa rasanya aku ingin menghambur ke arahnya sekarang. Kenapa rasanya ada pertalian antara aku dan Kyu, ah Sehun pabbo kau hanya berlebihan. Tapi tunggu, berapa usianya sekarang?

Aku mendekat dan menyentuh bahu Kai, "Aku ingin bicara beberapa hal Kai."

Dia terlihat terkejut dan ketakutan seperti dulu kalau aku akan menyiksanya. Ada apa Kai, aku benar-benar menyesali semua sikapku dulu.

"Tapi sebentar lagi masuk _Hyung_, ini istirahat bukan jam pulang, a.. aku harus mengajar."

"Sebentar saja Kai.." semakin dia menolak aku malah semakin penasaran.

Dia terlihat ragu, tapi kemudian dia berbalik pada seorang Yeoja. "Noona, aku titip kelasku sebentar ya.. aku ada urusan."

Yeoja itu mengangguk. Kemudian ia memandu agar anak-anak masuk kelas, Kyu kembali memandangku dengan tatapan itu, tatapan yang mirip Kai, yang membuatku ingin memeluknya erat. Baekhyun berdadah padaku dan ikut masuk dengan gadis kecil yang bersama mereka.

.

.

.

Ahh sedekat ini kenapa aku jadi tak henti mengagumi Kai, kenapa dulu aku tak menyadari kalau dia secantik ini. Ahh aku dibutakan cinta dulu. Meski aku tak menyesal kembali pada Luhan, tapi jujur aku juga punya perasaan ingin memiliki Kai, aku merindukannya, ketika dia tak ada lagi dengan wajah kelelahannya. Kadang aku terpaku di meja makan, mengingatnya, atau di tempat tidur aku juga terbayang wajahnya.

Ahh betapa egoisnya.

"Ehmm.. _Hyung_ mau bicara apa?

Aku tersentak, ah sampai lupa. "Kau yang melahirkan Kyu kan?"

Wajahnya seketika memucat, kenapa dia harus setakut itu, seolah aku akan mengambil anaknya saja. "Emmm i.. iya... a.. aku.. punya keistimewaan katanya.. dan.. dan bisa melahirkan anak."

"Wah itu hebat Kai, aku mesti melakukan berbagai prosedur untuk bisa mempunyai anak bersama Luhan, Baekhyun anak kami berdua meski bukan dilahirkan dari Luhan, kami melakukan prosedur bayi tabung."

Kai mendongak dan memberikan senyum, "Ahh baguslah Luhan _Hyung_ tak perlu merasakan rasa sakit saat ngidam, hamil ataupun melahirkan."

"Sakit Kai?" ekspresi Kai langsung berubah, ia mungkin terbayang masa-masa itu. "Tapi ada yang menemanimu kan?"

Kai kembali tersadar dan mengangguk. "Emm iya tapi adanya Kyu merupakan hal yang sangat menakjubkan _Hyung_ aku langsung lupa rasa sakitnya ketika melihat wajahnya."

"Hmmm berapa umur Kyu?" tanyaku pada Kai yang sedang merona bahagia dia sekarang pasti sedang ingat saat-saat Kyu bayi mungkin. Aku tahu rasanya, mendapatkan seorang bayi itu. Apalagi Kai benar-benar mendapatkannya sendiri dengan perjuangan keras.

"Lima tahun enam bulan _Hyung_.." jawabnya cepat. Lalu matanya membelalak, kenapa dia seolah menyesal mengatakan itu? Eh.. Tunggu dulu.. lima tahun enam bulan, kalau begitu.. kalau hamilnya normal seperti Yeoja berarti dia hamil Kyu ketika.. ketika masih denganku.. jangan-jangan...

Kai berdiri dengan cepat, "Ah _Hyung_ aku harus kembali mianhae..." dia membungkuk.

Kenapa dia menyembunyikan ini dariku, entah kenapa perasaan marahku menguar. Apa Kyu anakku? Iya Kyu anakku kan? Ia pasti, Kai bukan tipe namja yang mudah berganti pasangan. Aku tahu itu. Aku segera mencekal lengannya. Badanya langsung bergetar ketakutan, dan itu membangkitkan diriku yang dulu, ahh ekspresi ketakutannya selalu membuatku ingin menariknya ke suatu ruangan.

"Hyuung..." lirihnya, ia menatap berkeliling, beberapa orang di Cafe sedang memandangi kami.

Aku menariknya menuju mobil setelah meletakkan uang di meja. "Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku Kai!" desisku membuat lengannya semakin bergetar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Annyeong, kembali lagi dengan saya Henry Park yang gak tau kenapa bisa jadi se-aneh ini ._. *****plak* Sebelumnya, saya benar-benar minta maaf karena saya terlalu lama mem-post chap 3 ini. Saya benar-benar kehilangan waktu untuk semuanya. Jeongmal mianhae m(_ _)m Dan saya juga minta maaf tidak bisa membalas review kalian satu-persatu karena keadaan saya sedang tidak memungkinkan untuk itu. Terimakasih banyak untuk review dan sarannya. Jeongmal gomawoyo ^^**

**Oke, akhir kata (?) saya ucapkan (?)**

**RnR please? Gomawo ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Happily Ever After?**

**By : wearekaiseme**

**Pair : SeKai/KrisKai and other**

**Warn : BL/YAOI. M-Preg. Typo(s). Don't Like? Dont Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kami kembali.. ^^ Ciezie di sini hehheh  
emm pertama, kami minta maaf karena tak bisa mengapdet ini cepat, asap, kilat dsb, kami punya kesibukan yang sama meski berbeda (reader : apa maksudnya)..  
yang pasti di sela-sela kegiatan itu kami berusaha meneruskan cerita ini. Thanks buat semua reader yang setia membaca n ripiu FF ini :D  
itu penambah semangat untuk terus melanjutkan FF ini...**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat membaca **

**_(. _ .)/**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4 Confession**

Aku mendudukannya di kursi mobil. Aku memutar dan ikut duduk di kursi supir. Kemudian mobil kujalankan cepat, mencari tempat sepi untuk bisa kuintrogasi dia. Kai sama sekali tak bersuara. Ia pasti ketakutan, tapi aku sedang marah dan aku harus mendapatkan penjelasannya.

Sampai lah di sebuah taman, aku menghentikan mobil dan langsung berbalik padanya, yang mengerut ketakutan.

"Kyu anakku kan?"

Dia menelan ludah lalu menatapku. Matanya memerah. "Ka.. kalau i..iya memang kenapa? Hyuung.. pas.. pasti tak menginginkannya kan?" ia berani menentang pandanganku sekarang.

"Kenapa tak bilang?" desisku.

"Tak bilang? Bagaimana aku bisa bilang kalau setiap hari yang _Hyung_ lakukan menyiksaku. Lalu meninggalkanku dengan Luhan _Hyung_. Sudahlah _Hyung_, Kyu anakku, tak apa aku tak butuh pengakuan _Hyung_." Keberaniannya kembali ia duduk tegak dan memandangku tajam.

Sial ia benar. Tapi entahlah ada perasaan posesif begitu tahu Kyu anakku, aku ingin memilikinya juga, memiliki Kyu. Ahhh Sehun Pabbo kau bukan _evil_ kan? Kenapa kau mempunyai pikiran sekeji itu. Merebut anaknya setelah kau siksa dan tolak terus menerus ibunya.

"Dia tetap anakku Kai, dan suatu hari nanti dia pasti akan mengetahuinya serapat apapun kau menyembunyikan. Dia tetap membutuhkanku."

Kai menatapku terbelalak. "Kenapa _Hyung_ begitu tega.. aku sudah merelakan _Hyung_ dengan Luhan _Hyung_. Jangan ganggu Kyu kumohon, biarkan saja seperti ini..."

Ahhh aku sungguh tak ingin mengatakan itu, tapi naluriku sebagai seorang ayah mungkin, apalagi ini benar-benar murni dari penyatuanku dan Kai. Jujur dari hatiku terdalam aku ingin memilikinya. Aku ingin memiliki Kyu. Ah tidak, aku tak boleh sejahat itu.

"Terserah kau Kai."

Aku lalu kembali menjalankan mobil kembali ke TK itu, meski sesungguhnya entahlah aku benar-benar merindukan Kai, aku ingin bersamanya lebih lama.

.

.

.

.

Rupanya kami cukup lama, begitu sampai, anak-anak itu sedang berhamburan bersama orang tuanya. Kai segera melesat keluar mobil. Ia berlari menuju Kyu dan langsung memegang lengan Kyu. Haahh dia benar-benar takut aku mengambilnya.

Aku ikut keluar dan Baekhyun langsung melompat padaku aku segera menggendongnya. Gadis kecil itu menarik ujung baju Kai, "Hyunnie juga ingin digendong _Umma_."

Haahh gadis kecil ini juga memanggil _Umma_, apa dia anak Kai juga? Ah pasti bukan, mereka sepertinya seumuran dan mereka sama sekali tak terlihat seperti kembar. Mungkinkah ini anak...

"Daddy..." Hyunnie melambai-lamba di gendongan Kai pada seorang Namja yang mendekat pada kami. Haahhh bukankah itu... Kyu berlari dan melompat pada pelukan namja itu. "Daddy.."

"Dokter Kris..." sapaku. Hah jadi pasangan baru Kai, Dokter Kris? Dokter yang terkenal dengan kehebatannya. Kenapa hariku sakit mendengar Kyu memanggil orang lain 'Ayah', aku ingin dia memanggilku ayah.

"Ohh emmm Sehun-_shi_, _Anyeong Haseyo_!" sapanya sambil membungkuk.

Aku memandang Kai yang menggendong Hyunnie dan dokter Kris yang menggendong Kyu. Kenapa mereka terlihat begitu serasi. Kenapa aku harus merasa sakit hati dan ingin sekali aku berganti posisi dengan dokter Kris.

"_Omo_ .. turun Kyu itu Daddy Hyunnie..."

"Itu juga _Umma_ Kyu, Hyunnie." Kyu memeletkan lidahnya pada Hyunnie.

"Kyu tak boleh begitu!" desis Kai.

"Benar kau tak boleh begitu pada kakakmu Kyunie." Hyunnie, tersenyum puas pada Kyu.

"Annie.. Kyu yang kakak..." Kyu cemberut.

Ah aku benar-benar iri, aku ingin Kyu ada di gendonganku. Kalau begini terus aku takkan tahan, aku harus pergi.

"Emmm dokter Kris, kai.. aku duluan. Luhan sudah menungguku."

Mereka berdua menatapku dan mengangguk dengan ekspresi berbeda. "Salam pada Luhan-shhi." Ucap dokter Kris sebelum aku berlalu.

Aku hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban. Kupandangi Kai, tapi ia segera memalingkan wajah. Ah kau pasti bahagia Kai bersama seorang yang seperti dokter Kris dia orang baik. Aku harus merelakanmu dan Kyu.

.

.

.

.

.

**KAI POV**

Haahh untunglah. Kedatangan -emm rupanya Kris-shi adalah seorang dokter-, dr. Kris menyelamatkanku. Pasti Luhan _Hyung_ menyangka dokter Kris ini adalah pasanganku. Ia pasti salah faham, tapi salah faham ini menguntungkan.

"Emmm Kai ... bolehkah saya mengajak kalian makan bersama?"

Hah? Aku segera menatap dokter Kris, lalu kurasakan Hyunnie mengacungkan jempolnya pada ayahnya. Apa ini rencananya?

"Iya saja _Umma_, Kyu ingin makan ramen..."

"Iya bagaimana kalau Daddy mengajak kalian ke restauran jepang."

Ahh dia bersikap seolah-olah dia Daddynya Kyu. Andai ini benar. Aku pasti bahagia bersuamikan seorang seperti dokter Kris. Ahhh Kai pabbo apa yang kau pikirkan.

Lalu Hyunnie turun dari gendonganku ia menarik tanganku. "Ayo _Umma_, tak ada penolakan." Katanya tegas. Aku terkekeh dan akhirnya mengangguk. Kyu menarik tangan Kris. Oh kami benar-benar seperti sebuah keluarga. Wajahku memanas sendiri memikirkannya.

.

.

.

"Daddy Kyunnie mau itu~"

"Kyu.." aku tersenyum canggung pada Kris yang sekarang sedang menatap kearah yang ditunjuk

Kyuhyun. "Gwaenchana _yeobo_, biar aku belikan," kurasakan wajahku memanas. Kris memanggilku.. yeobo..? Aish, apa yang kau pikirkan Kai.

Kris berjalan mengikuti Kyu. Meninggalkan aku dan Hyunnie yang sekarang sedang tersenyum kearahku. Apa ini juga rencananya?

"_Umma_ ayo kita ke restaurant, kita tunggu daddy dan Kyunnie disana," aku mengangguk lalu mulai berjalan menuju sebuah restaurant yang berada diseberang jalan.

.

.

"Annyeong, apa kalian menunggu lama?"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada asal suara. Kulihat Kris berjalan mendekat dengan Kyu yang berada di gendongannya.

"_Aniyo_," Kris mengangguk.

"Hyunnie temani Kyu ke toilet ne," aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Kyu yang sekarang turun dari gendongan Kris dan berjalan mendekati Hyunnie. Kulihat Kyu sedikit memainkan matanya pada Hyunnie yang duduk disebelahku. Hyunnie menutup mulutnya sambil mengangguk kepada Kyu. Apalagi yang sekarang sedang direncanakan kedua anak ini.

"Ne~" Hyunnie mengangguk antusias sambil turun dari kursinya. Kris menatap Kyu dan Hyunnie bingung, "Kalian ingin ke toilet berdua? Daddy temani ne," Kris berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekat kearah Kyu dan Hyunnie. Dia sedikit berjongkok untuk menyejajarkan tingginya denagan mereka.

"Aniyo, daddy disini saja temani _umma_ ne~"

Aish, wajahku pasti memerah sekarang.

"Ne daddy, Hyunnie dan Kyunnie pergi dulu ne~" Kyu berlari sambil menggandeng tangan Hyunnie.

Aku menunduk saat Kris berjalan kembali ke kursinya. "Kai, kenapa kau menunduk?" suara Kris membuatku mengalihkan pandangan dan menatapnya. Ya Tuhan, dia sangan tampan apalagi dari jarak sedekat ini. Andaikan dia menjadi suamiku, mungkin aku akan bahagia.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku sambil menepuk kedua pipiku untuk menghilangkan pikiranku barusan. Apa-apaan itu? Bisa-bisanya aku berpikiran bodoh seperti itu.

"Emm sebenarnya say.. emm bagaimana kalau kita berhenti bersikap formal, aku adalah dokter yang waktu itu membantu proses kelahiran Kyu. Kau masih ingat?"

Wah pantas saja matanya begitu familiar. "Emmm saya.. oh maksudnya aku.. ti.. tidak terlalu ingat. Kriss-_shi_..."

"Panggil saja aku _Hyung_ atau _gege_..." potongnya. "Well aku berasal dari China dan aku lebih tua beberapa tahun darimu." Lanjutnya dengan senyum yang menawan. Ahh wajahku pasti sudah memerah sekarang. Kai kau seperti Yeoja saja.. ah ingin sekali kugeplak kepalaku sendiri.

"Emm ne _gege_..." agak canggung.

"Aku menikah dengan seorang yeoja yang berasal dari Korea, itu juga yang membuatku menetap di sini. Tapi dia meninggal setahun yang lalu dalam sebuah kecelakaan. Jadi maaf ya Hyunnie jadi manja padamu."

Aku tersenyum maklum, perasaan canggungku mulai menghilang karena keterbukaan Kris.

"Tak apa, _gege_. Maaf juga Kyu yang bersikap begitu berani padamu. Hmm di dia... emm..." aku tak bisa menceritakan soal Sehun _Hyung_.

"Tak usah menceritakannya dulu kalau kau tak bisa." Tangannya menggenggam tanganku. Dadaku langsung berdesir.

"Kyu anak yang hebat ya... "

Aku langsung tersenyum, "Iya dia sangat pintar, benar-benar membuatku dan Lay _Hyung_ kewalahan. Dia juga sangat hyperaktif... dan bla.. bla..." kalau menyangkut Kyu aku selalu lepas kendali dan bercerita begitu saja. Kyu keajaiban bagiku. Bahkan Sunggie Noona sampai melongo waktu pertama kali mengobrol tentang Kyu, 'tak kusangka kau secerewet ini Kai' katanya.

"Emmm apa _gege_ merasa bosan dengan ceritaku..." kataku setelah tersadar dari kecerewetanku. Tapi Kris _gege_ malah tersenyum manis.

"Annie... aku suka caramu berbicara Kai.. manis.."

Blushh. Rasanya serbuan panas langsung memenuhi wajahku. Aku menunduk.

"Apalagi kalau kau bersikap malu-malu begitu."

Oh my.. kenapa dia jadi penggombal begini. Tapi jauh dari dalam hatiku ada yang bermekaran.

"Emmm kemana Kyu dan Hyunnie.. kenapa mereka lama sekali..." aku berusaha mengalihkan topik, tapi begitu mendongak kulihat Kris _gege_ sedang menatapku intens dengan tangan menyangga dagu. Mulutku terbuka begitu saja, tidak... matanya seolah menghipnotisku... aku tak bisa memalingkan wajah, meski rasa malu menyebar begitu cepat. Sadar Kai, hatiku terus meneriakkan itu. Tapi dia begitu mempesona.

"Ehmm ehmmm... Daddy .. _Umma_ sedang apa?"

Aku segera tersadar dan menatap Hyunnie yang sedang mencoba naik ke pangkuanku. Aku memberinya senyum dan segera mengangkatnya agar bisa duduk di pangkuanku. Begitu melihat ke samping Kris _gege_ melakukan hal yang sama, dia memangku Kyu. Aku tersenyum canggung padanya yang dia balas dengan senyuman menawan.

Tak lama pelayan datang membawa makanan yang sudah kami pesan tadi. Dan untunglah ini sedikit membuatku sibuk dan tak harus menatap Kris _gege_ lagi.

.

.

.

.

"Kyu,,, ayo tidur..."

Aku mengambil PSP yang tadi dibelikan Kris sepulang dari makan. Kyu langsung mempotkan bibirnya.

"Ini sudah malam. Besok pulang sekolah, _Umma_ berikan lagi ya?"

"Ahh kyu mau sekarang. _Umma_ pelit." Katanya semakin mempoutkan bibir.

"Kyu.. bukan begitu..." ucapanku terpotong suara deringan. Itu ponselku. Apa Lay _Hyung_? Aku segera menggapai ponsel yang kuletakkan di meja kecil samping tempat tidur. Hah? Nomor baru? Aku segera mengangkatnya.

"Yoboseyo..."

"Ehmmm... Mianhae mengganggumu Kai. Ta.. tapi Hyunnie memaksa ingin meneleponmu..."

Deg.. hatiku langsung berdebaran senang, ini Kris _gege_? "Tak apa _Gege_..."

Lalu terdengar suara ribut sepertinya ponsel direbuy Hyunnie, "_Umma_... _bogoshippo_..." terdengar suara cempreng Hyunnie.

"Baru saja tadi kita bertemu Hyunnie..."

Kyu sedikit tegak begitu mendengar aku menyebut Hyunnie.

"Tapi aku rindu. Makanya cepat menikah dengan _Umma_, jadi kita bisa tinggal bersama... Daddy.." omelannya sepertinya ditujukkan untuk Kris _gege_. Untung saja aku tak bersamanya saat ini, aku pasti sudah malu sekali kalau ini langsung.

Kyu melihatku yang sedang menundukkan wajahku. "Ish Daddy jangan tersenyum, ayo cepat nikah sama _Umma_,"

Aissh pasti wajahku benar-benar merah.

"_Umma_, Kyunnie ingin bicara sama Hyunnie."

Aku memberikan hpku dan menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku.

"Hyunnie," Kudengar Kyu yang menyapa Hyunnie.

"Ishh kenapa Kyunnie bicara? Hyunnie ingin _Umma_ bukan Kyunnie." Kulihat Kyu mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menatap layar ponselku. Aku tersenyum geli melihatnya.

"Yaakk kau ini.. awas saja Kyu tak mau bicara lagi pada Hyunnie di sekolah nanti." Lalu Kyu menyentakkan ponsel padaku.

"Baiklah Mianhae.. Kyunie... Hyunnie Cuma bercanda. Nanti Hyunnie traktir ramen deh... jangan mengerucutkan bibir seperti itu, Kyunnie jadi mirip yeoja tahu hihihih."

Aku ikut tertawa mendengarnya, rupanya Hyunnie bisa menebak bagaimana ekspresi Kyu sekarang. Hyunnie malah semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Nah, _Umma_ sudah dulu ya.. tidur yang nyenyak mimpikan Daddy,, night."

Dan telepon pun tertutup, meninggalkanku yang masih menganga. Hyunnie-hyunnie. Aku menggelengkan kepala.

.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, setelah mandi dan mengurusi Kyu, aku segera memilih baju yang akan kupakai untuk mengajar. Ah tapi kenapa aku jadi ingin tampil lebih baik ya. Aku jadi merasa bajuku jelek semuanya. Aku ingin terlihat luar biasa sesekali. Baru aku sadar aku memang tak terlalu memperhatikan penampilanku.

Ah sudahlah, apa-apaan kau ini Kai. Dr Kris belum tentu juga akan memperhatikannya. Aku segera mengambil baju yang paling dekat. Kusisir rambutku, ah ini bukan gayaku. Aku segera sedikit mengacaknya. Sudahlah Kai, kenapa kau ini.

Aku pun keluar.

"_Umma_?"

"Kai.."

Aku memandang Kyu dan Lay _Hyung_ heran, kenapa mereka memandanganku begitu.

"Errr... kau mau ke sekolah ingat? Mengajar..." Lay _Hyung_ menegaskan kata mengajar.

"Tapi _Umma_ keren, _Umma_ jadi seperti _Hyung_ku..."

Apa? Aku segera menatap penampilanku lebih teliti, Oouw. Kemeja dan jeans, plus rambut acak-acakanku. Aku nyengir, dan buru-buru masuk lagi ke kamar.

.

.

.

.

.

Dug dug dug.

Aishhh kenapa hatiku jadi berdag dig dug seperti ini sih? Dari gerbang aku lihat Kris-_gege_ tengah berdiri bersama Hyunnie. Mereka datang lebih pagi rupanya. Haah aku jadi tak berani mendongakkan kepala. Kyu terlihat lebih bersemangan, ia menarik tanganku. Lay _Hyung_ terdengar berjalan di belakangku.

"Daddy..." teriak Kyuhyun sambil menghambur ke pelukan Kris. Aku tetap menunduk.

"Anyeong Kai, Anyeong Lay..." terdengar suara bass Kris menyapa kami. Aku hanya membalas dengan membungkukkan badan tanpa berani memandangnya. Ashh aku benar-benar merasa malu untuk alasan yang tidak kutahu.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu Kai hmmm?" terdengar suara Lay _Hyung_ di sampingku. Dari nada suaranya aku tahu dia sedang atau akan menggodaku.

Aku mendongak ke arahnya dan langsung memberikan death glare. "Memangnya aku kenapa? Aku tidak apa-apa." Desisku. Ohh ayolah aku tak mau terlihat buruk apalagi kekanak-kanakan di depan Kris _Gege_.

Tapi rupanya Lay _Hyung_ ingin membalas dendam. Dia menyeringai, "Wajahmu memerah... _aigoo_... apakah kau demam Kai?"

Aku kembali memberi pelototan yang dibalas cengiran Lay _Hyung_.

"_Mwo_? _Umma_ sakit?" terdngar suara Hyunnie.

"Hah? Kau sakit Kai..." yang ini suara Kris _gege_.

Lalu sebuah tangan tiba-tiba sudah menangkup wajahku, membalikannya ke arah kanan dan kiri. Aku hanya bisa membulatkan mata melihat wajah Kris _gege_ yang begitu dekat denganku.

Aku buru-buru memundurkan wajah dengan wajah yang pasti jauh lebih merah, "A—anni... _gege_.. aku baik-baik saja.." kembali hanya bisa menunduk.

"Hmfftt..." terdengar suara tertawa tertahan Lay _Hyung_. Aishhh dia ini. aku segera mendekat dan mencubit pinggangnya gemas.

"Aw- ampun Kai- awww ini sakit—"

Aku malah semakin mengeraskan cubitan, membuat Lay _Hyung_ berteriak-teriak yang disambut cekikian Kyu dan Hyunnie.

"_Anyeong_ _haseyo_..."

Kami serempak menoleh..

Mataku membulat seketika—Oh Tuhan kenapa di hatiku masih ada detak cemburu itu—

Sehun _Hyung_ dan Luhan yang mengapit Baekhyun. Mereka tampak sekali sebagai keluarga bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun _Hyung_ sedang mengobrol bersama Lay dan Kris _Gege_. Kyu, Hyunnie dan Baekhyun sedang asyik bermain. Dan aku? Aku bersama Luhan _Hyung_ sedang mengawasi anak-anak bermain dengan kebisuan. Entahlah aku tak punya kata-kata yang tepat untuk memulai pembicaraan ini. aku merasa sakit hati sekaligus malu secara bersamaan.

Sakit hati karena orang di sampingku ini adalah orang yang merebut kebahagiaanku, membuat ku menjadi objek menderita dalam pernikahan. Malu karena aku lah yang merebut kebahagiaannya lebih dahulu, aku yang sudah memisahkannya dengan orang yang dicintainya.

"Emmm Kai... kau berkerja di sini?" akhirnya terdengar suara lembut itu. Ya tuhan suaranya sungguh lembut dan terdengar amat tulus. Dia pasti orang yang baik.

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Hmmm Baekhyun asyik menceritakanmu. Dia menyukaimu."

"Maaf saya tak bermaksud..." maksudku soal Baekhyun yang memanggilku _Umma_,

"Aku mengerti Kai.. tak apa-apa..." dia memberi senyum lagi.

Ya tuhan dia sungguh orang yang baik. Kenapa dulu aku sejahat itu.

"_Umma_..." terdengar suara cempreng ketiga anak kecil itu. Aku tersenyum pada Kyunie dan Hyunnie yang menghampiriku. Baekhyun di belakang mereka tampak mengerutkan kening.

"Ada apa Baekhyun?" tanya Luhan sambil berjongkok.

"Anni.. aku hanya bingung _Umma_... aku memanggilmu _Umma_, _umma_ dan memanggil Songsaengnim juga _Umma_..."

Luhan tersenyum, "Kau boleh memanggil _Umma_ satu dan _Umma_ dua?" katanya dengan senyum jenaka, yang langsung disambut tawa Baekhyun juga Kyu dan Hyunnie. Aku ikut tersenyum. Ah sepertinya aku akan suka pada Luhan _Hyung_. Aku harus benar-benar melupakan perasaanku pada Sehun _Hyung_, cukup cerita dari masa lalu kami. Lagipula ehm sekarang akan ada Kris _gege_.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kotak hadiah siapa itu _Hyung_?" aku baru keluar dari kamar mandi, ketika kudapati sebuah kotak indah di tempat tidurku.

"Kris yang memberinya...besok Ulang tahun Hyunnie.. kau diundang VIP..."

Apa? Aku segera mendekat ke tempat tidur dan membuka pelan kotak itu. Okai aku untuk sesaat membayangkan itu berisi gaun, sebagaimana cerita-cerita dalm cerita film, tentu saja aku langsung menggeplak kepalaku.

Isinya pakian resmi untuk pesta. Yang tanpa menyentuhnya saja aku tahu ini sangat mahal. Meski tak ada hiasan yang aneh, hanya sebuah pakaian sederhana. Aku tak bisa menahan senyum bahagiaku. Aku mengelus pakaian itu. Boleh kah aku berharap? Apakai Kris mempunyai perasaan yang sama?  
.

.

.

.

Aku menatap pantulan diriku di cermin dengan seksama. Apa aku sudah kelihatan rapi? Apa aku cantik? Apa aku- _Mwo_? Apa tadi? Cantik? Aish, aku pasti benar-benar sudah gila. Rasanya ingin sekali ku pukul kepalaku.

"Kai? Kau kenapa?" aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah pintu. Ku lihat Kyu dan Lay _hyung_ sudah rapi dan sedang menatapku bingung sekarang. Aish, aku pasti kelihatan benar-benar bodoh saat ini.

"_Umma_ kenapa? Apa _umma_ sakit?" kali ini Kyu yang bertanya. Ia berjalan elan kearahku dan menggenggam tanganku. "Tidak panas ah _umma_," ujarnya polos. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku sambil menahan tawaku. "Aniyo, Kyunnie."

"Kau memikirkan Kris hm?"

Pertanyaan -atau lebih tepat disebut pernyataan- Lay _hyung_ membuatku membulatkan mata seketika. Aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku sambil berbalik menghadap cermin. Aish, aku pasti benar-benar kelihatan seperti yeojya sekarang ini.

"Benarkan.."

Kudengar suara Lay _hyung_ lirih. Aku menelik tajam padanya yang dibalas seringaian oleh Lay _hyung_.

"Biar kutebak.. Kua menyukai Kris kan?"  
Blush. Aish, wajahku pasti memerah sekarang. Ah, ini sangat memalukan. "Diam berarti iya," lanjut Lay _hyung_ sambil berjalan mendekat kearahku. Kyu menatap aku dan Lay _hyung_ bergantian, tanda bahwa ia bingung dan ingin meminta penjelasan.

"_Umma_-mu sedang jatuh cinta setan cilik. Lihat, wajahnya memerahkan?" Kyu menatapku dengan seksama lalu mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Jinjja? Dengan siapa _umma_?" Ah, mana mungkin aku menjawab bahwa aku jatuh cinta pada Kris-ge?

Eh, _mwo_? Jatuh cinta?

Aish, apa-apaan itu!

"Dia jatuh cinta pada Kris _ahjussi_ Kyu," Lay _hyung_ mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku lalu terkekeh kecil. Ck, menyebalkan.

"Yaakk Hyuuungg... apa-apaan kau ini.. Kyu jangan dengarkan dia..."

Tapi Lay Hyung hanya terkekeh sambil menarik Kyu ke luar.

.

.

.

Ragu, aku melangkah mengikuti Lay _Hyung_ yang sedang menuntun Kyu. Ah entahlah aku berdebar-debar sendiri jadinya. Apalagi melihat rumah Kris _Gege_ yang Wah. Aku jadi merasa kecil.

"_Umma_... Ayo..."

Ternyata tadi aku mematung di depang gerbang, Kyuhyun menarik tanganku.

Ayolah Kai, bukan saatnya berendah diri. Aku tersenyum setelah berhasil menenangkan dan menyemangati diriku sendiri.

Suara musik anak-anak terdengar sedikit keras ketika kami masuk. Hiasan-hiasan ceria langsung menyambut mata.

"_Umma_..."

Sebuah... ah ani ini dua buah tubrukan menyambutku.

Hyunnie dan ... Baekhyun? Ah tentu saja Sehun dan Luhan _Hyung_ diundang juga. Aku mengusap kepala mereka berdua.

"Kai..."

Aku buru-buru menegakkan badan dan tersenyum canggung pada Kris _Hyung_ yang menyapaku. UUhh.. kenapa dia malah memandangku begitu sih, aku malah jadi berdebaran sekarang.

"Syukurlah bajunya begitu pas untukmu..." ia tersenyum.

Aku langsung membungkukkan badan, "Ah Gomawo atas bajunya _gege_."

Lalu tiba-tiba tangannya menggapai tanganku dan mengenggamnya erat. "Ah jangan begitu. Aku senang melakukannya..."

"Ehem ehem..."

Aku langsung meoleh dan kudapati Lay _Hyung_ yang tersenyum-senyum dan tiga anak kecil yang juga saling tersenyum.

"Kalian ini.. tidak malu bermesraan di depan anak kecil..."

Aku segera mendeathglare Lay _Hyung_, tapi tiba-tiba Lay _Hyung_ menegakkan badannya, aku menoleh ke arah tatapan matanya. Ah, saatnya pembalasan dendam.

"Sunggie.. _Nuna_ lama sekali. Lihat Lay _hyung_ tak sabar menantimu..."

Wajah Lay _Hyung_ dan Sunggie _Nuna_ yang baru datang langsung memerah. Setelah balas mendeathglareku, Lay _Hyung_ menarik tangan Sunggie _Nuna_ lembut mengajaknya menjauh dari kami.

"Hahha kau ini Kai, ternyata jahil juga ya..."

Aku tersenyum pada Kris _gege_, tapi langsung menunduk malau begitu Kris _gege_ mengacak rambutku gemas. Oh my...

"Nah, ayo kita beri salam pada Sehun dan Luhan..." katanya sambil menggandeng lenganku. Ah aku benar-benar berasa sudah menjadi istrinya saja.

Aku langsung membungkuk pada pasangan serasi itu.

"Ah jadi ini calonmu? Dok Kris..." Luhan _Hyung_ terlihat sedikit kaget menatapku.

"Hmm itu tergantung dia mau atau tidak menjadi pasanganku..."

Blushhh... wajahnku memerah lagi. Aku jadi tak berani mengangkat muka sekarang.

"Kau beruntung jika mendapatkannya Kai, dia orang yang sangat setia, baik dan juga tampan tentunya..."

Aku langsung mengangkat wajah dan memberi Luhan _Hyung_ senyum terimakasih, jadi menyesal dulu sudah bersikap jahat padanya. Dia membalas senyumku. Ah dia orang yang baik. Pandanganku sampai pada Sehun _Hyung_, kenapa dia memasang ekspresi seperti itu?

"Ah baiklah silakan nikmati pestanya... ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya..."

Ekspresi Sehun _Hyung_ semakin menggelap, ah atau hanya perasaanku saja. Aku kembali membungkuk dan mengikuti tarikan lengan Kris _gege_.

.

.

.

.

"Ah _gege_ kita mau kemana?"

Kris-ge menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh padaku. Ia tersenyum lalu mengelus pipiku lembut. Omo, aku yakin wajahku benar-benar merah sekarang.

"_Gege_.." aku menundukkan kepalaku, berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengannya. Ah, aku benar-benar malu saat ini.

Kris-ge meraih pipiku dan menatap mataku dalam. Ku rasakan wajahku semakin memanas. "Kai.. kau cantik.."

Aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa tapi rasanya ada yang memaksa untuk keluar saat aku merasakan sentuhannya. Ia kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya dan menarikku lagi dengan lembut. Rupanya Kris _gege_ mengajakku ke balkon rumahnya. Pemandangan langitnya sedang indah. Serasa sedang memandangi lautan bintang.

"Kai..."

Aku menoleh, dadaku langsung berdebaran lagi, aku memberi senyum, "Ye..?"

"Emmm aku ingin membuat sebuah pengakuan."

Hah? apa maksudnya dia akan menembakku? Aku mengeratkan pegangan pada pinggiran balkon.

"Ingat waktu aku menemani persalinanmu? sejujurnya... aku jatuh cinta padamu saat itu juga... "

_Mwo_?

"Aku tak bisa menjelaskan alasannya, awalnya kukira karena aku kasihan padamu saja. Tapi aku sangat kehilangan ketika kau selesai di rawat dan kemudian menghilang. Aku juga tak punya keberanian untuk bertanya alamatmu."

Benarkah ini?

"Entahlah melihatmu yang begitu tabah dan berjuang keras demi Kyuhyun, aku jadi ingat istriku...tapi aku tahu ini perasaan yang berbeda. Aku menyukaimu karena kau adalah kau, bukan karena yang lain..."

""Dan tahukan betapa senangnya waktu menemukanmu di TK tempat Hyunnie sekolah. Aku bahkan sampai tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana, dan akhirnya malah begitu Kaku."

Aku jadi teringat, waktu Hyunnie menangis dan kemudian ingin memanggilku _Umma_.

"Intinya aku suka padamu... mau kah kau menjadi.. emm Ibu dari Hyunnie...?"

Ternyata aku benar ditembak. Apa yang harus kujawab? bagaimana ini? Ah .. tapi bukankah aku juga suka pada Kris ge.. lagipula Kyuhyun juga suka padanya dan dia butuh sosok ayah. Ayo jangan banyak pertimbangan Kai...

Aku mengangguk sambil menundukkan wajah.

"Apa itu artinya iya?"

Aku menganguk lagi...

"Kalau begitu tatap mataku Kai, aku ingin melihat wajahmu."

Ah aku tak bisa, aku terlalu malu, lalu jarinya tiba-tiba ada di daguku mengangkat wajahku... Kami berpandangan lama, sampai kemudian dia mendekat.

"Aku menyukaimu.." Kris-ge menangkup wajahku dan menariknya agar mendekat kearahnya. "Ah bukan, lebih tepatnya aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu Kai, saranghae.." ia mulai mempersempit jarak diantara kami sampai akhirnya bibirnya menempel pada bibirku. Aku membulatkan mataku tidak percaya. Ia sedikit menekan bibirku untuk memperdalam ciuman.

Mataku langsung menutup, ketika ciumannya semakin menuntut. Tanpa sadar aku meremas kemeja depannya erat, menyalurkan perasaanku sendiri.

PRANG!

Aku melepaskan tautan bibir Kris-ge saat mendengar bunyi itu. Ku alihkan pandanganku pada pintu balkon yang sedikit terbuka. Mataku membulat saat melihat Sehun _hyung_ yang menatapku dengan tatapan terluka.

Tunggu.. terluka?

"Hyu-" aku menatap Kris-ge yang mencekal tanganku sambil menatapku bingung. "Ada apa Kai?" tanyanya seraya melihat kearah pintu balkon. Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Entah kenapa masih ada perasaan sakit saat aku melihatnya terluka? Kenapa aku jadi membeci diriku yang membuatnya seperti itu? Tunggu, bicara apa aku? Mana mungkin Sehun _hyung_ terluka karena aku. Aku terlalu berharap. Dan mungkin masih terlalu mencintainya.

Mencintainya? Lalu bagaimana dengan Kis-ge? Bukankah aku juga mencintainya? Ya Tuhan.. kenapa aku begitu egois.. Aku benar-benar membenci diriku sekarang.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Balasan Ripiu saya serahkan pada My Little Sist, Henry Park ^^

Ardhy : Makasih udah bilang aku lucu u,u *dilempar ke sungai amazon* Ne, ini udah update, semoga suka ^^

TanpaNama : Sebenernya Sehun gak mau dimunculin lagi chingu, habisnya dia minta naik gaji sih *plak* Ne, ini udah update, semoga suka ^^

dewdew90 : Gomawo udah suka ^^

aoora : Siap, mereka bakal lengket kayak cat dan dinding u,u *ngaco* Kalo gitu, aku sama siapa dong? T-T *disempel sepatu* Ne, ini udah update, semoga suka ^^

BLUEFIRE0805 : Iya, dia emang pabbo chingu, di sekolah aja dia nyontek terus sama aku *bisikbisik* *digampar Sehun* Ne, ini udah update, semoga suka ^^

anonstalker : Gomawo chingu ^^ Kalo author sama Kris atau Kai gimana? u,u *dibacok* Ne, ini udah update, semoga suka ^^

dennisbubble1004 : Gomawo chingu ^^ Hoho, Kkamjong umma kan cantik u,u Ne, ini udah update, semoga suka ^^

violin diaz : Thehun baik kok sebenernya ._. *lirik Sehun yang lagi ngasah golok* *plak*

Choi hyun hee : Ne, ini udah update, semoga suka ^^

goldieswan : Haha, how about their interaction in this chap? lol, hope you like it ^^

KyuHunBee : Gomawo udah suka T-T *ngesot kearah chingu* *plak* Ehm.. ehm.. anu.. anu.. ini jadinya HunKai.. KrisKai.. ehm.. *kaboorr* *plak* Ne, ini udah update, semoga suka ._. *sembunyi dibalik ketek Kris* *duagh*

meyminimin : Hoho, sepertinya mereka bakal sama-sama u,u *jawaban yang aneh* Ne, ini udah update, semoga suka ^^

TAO bbuingbbuing : Jeongmal mianhaeyo, beberapa bulan ini tugas sekolahku numpuk chingu, jadi pengerjaannya agak terhambat T-T *plak* *alesan* Gomawo udah suka dan aku bakal ngelanjutin ff-ku kok ^^ Ne, ini udah update, semoga suka ^^

mayuka57 : Umma u,u *larilari* *lebay kambuh* *plak* Iya chingu ._. Hayoo, chingu pasang siapa? Aku pasang diriku sendiri u,u *bentangin papan monopoli (?)* *plak*

yuliafebry : Ne, ini udah update, semoga suka ^^

Kim Jae So Zhang Jae So : Huahahahaha, siap laksanakan chingu! XD Ne, ini udah update, semoga suka ^^

Rara Amune : Kai emang pantes disiksa u,u *ditabok Kai* Ne, ini udah update, semoga suka ^^

Mind to Review again? ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Happily Ever After?**

**By : wearekaiseme**

**Pair : SeKai/KrisKai and other**

**Warn : BL/YAOI. M-Preg. Typo(s). Don't Like? Dont Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter ****5**

"Kai.."

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Lay hyung. Ku lihat ia menyeringai kearahku. Mwo?

Kyu menarik Hyunnie agar mendekat kearahku lalu dengan kompak mereka memelukku. "Chukkae umma~ kheheh."

Aku menatap Lay hyung yang menyeringai kearahku. Mwo? Jangan-jangan..

"Ya! Hyuuuunngg," aku memukul lengan Lay hyung sambil menyembunyikan wajahku. "Aww, appo Kai, bukan aku yang mengajak mereka tapi mereka sendiri yang ingin melihat."

Aku membelalakkan mataku saat mendengar kalimat Lay hyung. Aish, apa ia bisa membaca pikiran? Kenapa ia bisa tau apa yang sedang aku pikirkan. Aish, Kai.. kau ini.. Ah aku jadi tak berani melhat ekspresi Kris-ge. Aku.. aku.. Ah ini memalukan!

Iya kan Kris gege sedang menatapku dengan senyum dikulum. Aku melirik ke samping dan deg... tatapanku bertemu dengan Sehun Hyung. Dia sedang menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit kuartikan.

Aku kembali menunduk. Ayolah dia sudah bukan apa-apamu kan? Kenapa harus takut lagi.

"Ah aku.. a..aku permisi ke toilet dulu..."

"Mau kuantar Kai?"

Blusshh wajahku pasti sudah merona parah lagi. Apalagi. Lay Hyung langsung cekikian. Otaknya pasti berfikiran yang iya iya.

"Ti..tidak usah ... emm tunjukkan saja di mana tem..tmpatnya.. "

Kris gege tersenyum.. "Masuk saja ke pintu itu.. itu kamar tamu.. di sana ada kamar mandi Kai.. "

Aku mengangguk dan segera beranjak ke arah yang ditunjuk Kris gege. Aku masuk ke dalam ruangan besar, yang tadi Kris gege tunjukkan. Hmmm kamar yang mewah.

Setelah menemukan pintu yang kemungkinan besar kamar mandi. Aku pun masuk. Aku hanya ingin membasuh wajah dan menenangkan hatiku. Ah apa apaan tadi itu... rasanya ini masih seperti mimpi.

Tanganku tanpa sadar mengusap bibirku. Ahh Kris ge.. bayangan wajahnya yang begitu dekat membuat wajahku memerah lagi. cepat cepat.. ku basuh lagi wajah.

Setelah tenang.. aku keluar dan...

Ada yang menyentakkanku ke dinding dan langsung menciumku kasar. Tangannya mencengkram tanganku yang hendak mendorongnya...

Takut takut kubuka mata. Sehun Hyung?

.

.

Aku mendekat dengan gugup ke arah kumpulan mereka. Aku ingin pulang saja sekarang. Aku takut Aku tak berani mendongakkan wajahku. Badanku bergetar. Aku tak kuasa menyembunyikan getarannya. Aku takut Tuhan, sungguh-sungguh takut.

Masih terdengar jelas apa yang dikatakan Sehun Hyung tadi saat di kamar, setelah menciumi dan menggerayangiku kasar.

"Aku tak suka ada yang menyentuhmu Kai.. aku tak suka... Kau milikku selamanya!"

Lalu dia keluar begitu saja meninggalkanku yang langsung terduduk lemas. Dadaku sesak, dan mataku memerah begitu saja. Aku menangis sambil mencengkram lututku keras. Kenapa masih ada saja penghalang untuk kebahagiaanku. Kenapa?

Aku keluar setelah kembali membasuk wajahku, menghilangkan bekas-bekas tangis.

"Gwaenchana Kai?" suara bass Kris-gege langsung menyapaku.

Aku berusaha tersenyum, meski pasti gagal dan berusaha semakin menekan gemetar tubuhku. "Gwe..gwenchana gege. Hanya sedikit pusing."

"Aku antar pulang saja ya... KAI..."

Aku merasa pusing sekali dan hampir saja akan jatuh, ketika kurasakan ada tangan yang melingkari pinggangku. Aku tahu ini Kris-gege. Dan hangatnya pelukan ini malah membuatku ingin menangis, aku ingin mengadukan apa yang dilakukan Sehun Hyung padanya, pada orang yang membuatku merasa tenang dan nyaman.

Aku mengangguk dan berusaha mengabaikan semua rasa malu dan takutku. Aku tahu dari samping ada yang memandangku tajam, Sehun Hyung pasti akan lebih marah. Tapi aku terlalu lemah sekarang, bolehkan aku bergantung dan mempercayai orang lain.

"Eomma..." terdengar suara Kyu.

"Eomma mu sakit Kyu, nanti kau pulang bersama Ahjussi saja ya?" dan aku ingin sekali berterimakasih pada Lay Hyung. Dan semakin bersyukur ketika tak terdengar bantahan dari Kyu, padahal dia selalu cerewet biasanya.

"Baiklah aku mengantar Kai dulu ya." Kris gege berpamitan dan dengan lembut dia memapahku menuju luar rumah, membuka pintu mobil dan mendudukkanku di kursi samping pengemudi. Ia kemudian masuk setelah memutar.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku memeluk Kris gege erat. Kami sudah sampai di apartemen Lay Hyung. Dia mengantarku masuk dan baru saja dia menutup pintu, aku memeluknya tanpa bisa menahan diri. Aku butuh seseorang untuk meringankan sedikit saja rasa sesak ini. Kris Hyung ikut melingkarkan tangannya dan sedikit membungkukkan badan agar aku bisa menggapai bahunya dan menyandarkan kepalaku.

"Ada apa Kai? Mau bercerita? Apa ini gara-gara di balkon tadi? Apa kau merasa marah padaku?"

Aku cepat-cepat menggeleng dalam bahunya.

Pelan dilepaskan pelukanku, Kris gege memandangku, tangannya terangkat dan mengusap pipiku yang ternyata sudah basah tanpa kusadari. Wajahnya mendekat, ia mengecup bibirku lagi, lalu melumatnya pelan dan lembut. Satu tangannya kini meraba pinggangku dan satu tangan lainnya ada di belakang kepalaku menekan kepalaku lembut.

Entah kenapa beban itu jadi sedikit berkurang. Aku mengalungkan lenganku pada leher Kris-gege.

Setelah entah berapa lama, Kris gege menghentikan ciumannya, ia menjauhkan wajahnya. Aku yang dari tadi memejamkan mata membuka mataku pelan. Kudapati wajah teduhnya sedang memberiku senyum, rasa canggung itu pun hilang, aku balas tersenyum padanya.

Tangannya kembali terangkat dan dia mengusap sudut bibirku. "Sekarang bisa bercerita?"

Haruskah aku?

Kris gege, menarik tanganku lembut agar duduk di sofa. Dia duduk di sampingku dan memegang lenganku erat.

"Apa gege benar mencintaiku?" tanyaku pelan.

Pegangannya semakin mengerat. "Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu Kai, aku tak tahu bagaimana membuktikannya, tapi aku akan berusaha semampuku. Ingat aku tidak mencintaimu sebagai orang kedua, kau dan mantan istriku mempunyai tempat yang sama."

Aku menunduk, "Baiklah, aku hanya risau soal itu gege. Aku yakin sekarang."

"Jadi kau menerimaku?"

Diam-diam dan malu-malu aku mengangguk. Sebuah pelukan erat langsung menyerbuku. Hangat dan menenangkan.  
.

.

.

.  
"Kyunnie!"

Aku menoleh saat mendengar seseorang memanggil nama Kyu. Ku lihat Hyunnie yang sedang melambaikan tangannya dan tangan lainnya (?) mengenggam tangan Kris-ge. Tiba-tiba pikiranku melayang kembali saat Kris-ge me- Ya Kai, apa-apaan kau.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku saat menyadari Hyunnie dan Kris-ge semakin mendekat kearahku. Ku eratkan genggaman tanganku pada Kyu. "Umma waeyo? Gwaenchanayo?" tanya Kyu. Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menatap kearah Kyu. Ku lihat ia meringis sambil menatapku dan tanganku secara bergantian.

Ya Kai, kenapa kau begitu babo!

"Eh Kyunnie, mianhae," ujarku seraya melepaskan genggaman tanganku padanya. Ia mengangguk lalu berlari kearah Hyunnie. "Umma kenapa diam saja? Ayo cepat kesini.."

Aku bergerak perlahan menuju kearah mereka. Aku kembali menundukkan kepalaku saat pandangan mata kami bertemu.

"Wah, sepertinya keluarga kecil ini sudah berkumpul ya?" suara ini.. Sontak aku mengangkat kepalaku dan mengalihkan pandangan kearah asal suara. Dan yang kudapati adalah sosok Lay hyung yang berdiri sambil menyeringai dan berpegangan tangan dengan Sunggie noona.  
Eh, tunggu.. Berpegangan tangan?

"Hyung.. kau.. noona.." aku menatap Lay hyung tidak percaya sambil melongo (?).

"Ya! Tidak usah berlebihan seperti itu Kai!" Lay hyung mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajahku.

Ku lihat wajah Sunggie noona mulai memerah. "Kapan kalian ber-" kata-kataku terpotong oleh tawa kecil Lay hyung.

"Semalam Kai," jawab Lay hyung. Aku menggaruk kepalaku, bingung. Semalam? Tapi kenapa aku tidak tahu ya?

"Hah, kau tidak melihatnya karena kau sedang 'sibuk' semalam," sambung Lay hyung. Eh? Tunggu.. maksud Lay hyung..

Kudengar tawa kecil dari Kyuhyun dan Hyunnie. "Ish, umma tidak tahu ya? Saat daddy bilang suka sama umma, Lay ahjussi mengintip bersama kami.."

Mwo? Jadi.. mereka melihatnya? Aku segera mendelik tajam kearah Lay hyung yang hanya tersenyum tidak jelas.

"Ya! Hyuuuungg!" aku bersiap menjitak Lay hyung tapi ia lebih dulu melarikan diri sambil menarik tangan Sunggie noona. Ia berlari seraya melemparkan senyum jahil kepadaku. Ish, awas kau hyung. Akan kubalas kau nanti!

.

.

Aku berbalik dan segera berjalan menjauh. Itu Sehun Hyung, kenapa kami selalu saja dipertemukan. Tapi sebuah cengkraman menahanku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati tatapan tajam dan menusuk Sehun Hyung.

"Aku ingin bicara."

Bisakah aku menolak? kalau dia menarik tanganku, setengah menyeretku. Kami menuju cafe di dekat sana.

"Aku akan merelakanmu dengan siapapun, asal berikan Kyu padaku."

Aku membulatkan mata, kenapa dia membahas ini lagi. "Untuk apa? Kau sudah punya Baeki, punya Luhan Hyung. Kenapa Hyung masih saja menggangguku?"

"Dia anakku Kai.. kau kejam memisahkan kami."

"Kejam? Lalu apa Hyung lakukan tidak kejam?"

Sehun Hyung terdiam.

"Biarkan aku bahagia Hyung."

"Kai..."

Kami serempak menoleh dan mendapati Kris gege yang mendekat. "Gege..." aku segera berdiri menyambutnya. Kris gege menatapku dan Sehun Hyung bergantian.

"Emm tadi kami bertemu di supermarket dan ya minum bersama sebentar." Aku berusaha menjelaskan dan menghilangkan wajah keruhku.

Kris gege tersenyum dan membelai rambutku, lalu dengan posesif menarik pinggangku hingga tubuhku mendekat padanya.

"Ah iya kebetulan ada Sehun-si, sebenarnya akan kami siapkan undangan langsung. Tapi anda beruntung karena orang yang pertama kali tahu setelah Lay, kami akan menikah sebulan lagi. Kalau berkenan, kami berharap kedatangan anda."

Sehun Hyung terlihat terbelalak, tapi dia memberi senyum, aku tak bisa menebak apakah ini senyum tulus atau bukan. "Selamat kalau begitu, semoga kalian berbahagia. Aku duluan begitu. Aku tak perlu mengantarkanmu kan Kai."

Aku hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan Sehun Hyung keluar. Perasaan lega langsung menyelimutiku. Aku memeluk Kris gege erat. Mungkin saatnya aku menceritakan semuanya padanya. "

Aku menariknya agar duduk di kursi, tapi dia malah menarik kursiku agar kami duduk berdekatan.

"Aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu..." lega semuanya tanpa terkecuali sudah kuceritakan padanya.

Dia tersenyum dan malah merengkuhku dalam pelukannya. "Terimakasih Kai, terimakasih sudah mempercayaiku. Percayalah aku akan melindungimu, juga Kyuhyun. Aku berjanji."

Kembali rasanya ingin menangis, aku semakin menyurukkan kepalaku di dadanya. Beruntungnya aku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Annyeoooonngggg! Lagi-lagi anda bertemu dengan saya, Henry Park di acara Happily Ever After! Lihat, disana kamera, disini kamera (?) *plak* *abaikan*

Okeoke, saya tau ini ngaret banget updatenya -_-V Jeongmal mianhaeyo, saya dan eonni saya sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Jeongmal mianhae Mian jika mengecewakan, saya juga tidak bisa membalas review chingudeul semua kali ini. Jeongmal mianhaeyo T-T

Oke, akhir kata (?) saya ucapkan (?)

RnR please? Gomawo ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Happily Ever After?**

**By : wearekaiseme**

**Pair : SeKai/KrisKai and other**

**Warn : BL/YAOI. M-Preg. Typo(s). Don't Like? Dont Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

Perasaannku penuh dengan kebahagiaan saat ini. Mungkin inilah yang sebenarnya cinta. Ketika rasanya dunia tersenyum padamu, tak ada ketakutan, selalu merasa aman. Inikah cinta itu? Lalu apa yang dulu aku rasakan pada Sehun Hyung? Ah sudahlah, saat ini orang yang sedang menggenggam lenganku dengan eratnya lah yang harus kuperhatikan. Kris gege.

Lihatlah bukankah dia amat sempurna. Tinggi, tampan, baik, semua yang ada padanya sempurna. Bukankah aku bodoh bila tetap menolaknya dengan alasan yang tak logis. Kueratkan genggamanku, membuat dia menoleh dan memberiku senyum tampannya. Aku balas tersenyum meski kemudian menunduk.

"Ehmmm ehmmm calon pengantin ini..."

Aku mendelik pada Lay Hyung. Sebenarnya aku juga jadi berangkan dengan Kris gege gara-gara dia. Pagi-pagi Kyu sudah menghilang, karena panik aku menghubungi Kris gege, yang ternyata Kyu berangkat dengan Lay Hyung dan malah menjemput Hyunnie juga. Dia menyebalkan terkadang.

"Kau harusnya berterimakasih loh Kai..."

"Ya..."

"Wae?"

Hampir aku akan mendekat, tapi tanganku ditahan, aku menoleh dan mendapati senyum menenangkan itu lagi.

"Aihhh aku jadi penganggu sepertinya... baiklah aku duluan masuk. Jangan kelamaan bermesraannya Kris atau aku akan memecatnya... kelas sebentar lagi masuk..."

Aishhh dia itu.

"Nde... tenang saja Lay..."

Akhirnya Lay Hyung pergi juga, aku harus memikirkan cara terbaik untuk membalasnya. Bagaimana kalau aku ceritakan saja keburukan-keburukannya pada Sunggie Noona. Aha ide bagus. Lihat saja nanti.

"Kaii..."

"Eh iya gege?"

"Aku pergi dulu ya. Baik-baik di sini. Ingat kalau ada apapun jangan ragu untuk menghubungiku."

Aku tersenyum, perasaan terlindungi itu semakin meninggi. Aku mendekat dan sebelum dia sadar, mengecup bibirnya dan buru-buru berlari menjauh dengan wajah panas. Aku bahkan tak berani melihat ekspresi Kris gege.

.

.

.

.

.

Baru saja sedikit bisa bernapas lega dan merasakan kebahagiaan, kembali aku harus menghadapi Sehun Hyung, yang membuatku marah sekaligus ketakutan selalu. Aku akan meninggalkannya ketika dia datang untuk menjemput Baeki lebih awal, tapi dia mencengkram lenganku dan menarikku ke arah belakang sekolah.

"Jangan menikah!"

Aku menghela napas dan melempar pandangan ke arah lain. "Kenapa?"

"Aku tak suka, kau... selamanya milikku. Atau, kau boleh menikahi siapapun asal Kyu bersamaku..."

"Hyung... please, kau tak punya hak lagi pada Kyu atau pun aku."

Dia terdiam dengan wajah marah, "Kalau begitu lihat saja nanti. Jangan salahkan aku kalau terjadi apa-apa nanti."

Dia menghempaskan lenganku dan kemudian pergi begitu saja. Aku berjongkok sambil menutup wajahku. Bagaimana caraku harus menghadapinya Tuhan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun POV

Aku menjulurkan sedikit kepala dari balik dinding, kulihat Kai yang menangis sambil menutup wajahnya. Maafkan aku Kai, maaf. Aku tak tahu kenapa, tapi rasanya sakit mendengar kau akan menikah, aku memang egois. Tapi.. entahlah aku tak tahu kenapa aku jadi sekejam ini. Aku ingin memilikimu Kai. Bahkan sekarang mulai ada penyesalan karena pernah melepaskanmu dulu.

Aku terduduk dan perasaan sesak mengaliri hatiku. Kenapa dengan hatiku? selama ini aku merasa hidupku sudah bahagia dan baik-baik saja dengan Luhan, tapi kenapa ketika bertemu dengannya tiba-tiba perasaanku berubah. Aku ingin bersama Kai, aku ingin bersama Kyu, aku ingin membahagiakan mereka berdua.

"Appa..."

Aku mendongak dan mendapati Baekki mendekat. Di belakangnya, Kyuhyun dan Hyunnie juga ikut. Pandangan Kyuhyun membuatku luruh seketika, dia anakku, benar-benar anakku. Aku ingin memeluknya, aku ingin membahagiakannya, aku ingin.. ah.. tanpa sadar aku mengabaikan Baekhyun mendekat pada Kyuhyun dan memeluknya erat.

"Appa..." terdengar suara kecil Baekhyun dari belakang, tapi perasaanku sedang melayang. Hatiku tersentak, ketika terdengar gumaman kecil bahkan hampir tak terdengar dari Kyuhyun di leherku. "Appa..". Tuhan aku benar-benar ingin bersama Kyuhyun dan bersama Kai. Aku ingin bersama mereka.

Kembali aku tersentak ketika pelukanku terlepas, rupanya Kai yang mungkin mendengar keributan kecil ini, mendatangi kami dia menarik Kyuhyun bahkan sepertinya sedikit keras tanpa dia sadari karena Kyuhyun terlihat meringis sambil memandang tangannya.

"Ayo pergi Kyu... Hyunnie..." desis Kai setelah memberiku tatapan tajam.

Saking kacaunya dengan perasaanku, aku tak tahu harus menghentikan mereka atau bagaimana, akhirnya aku hanya mematung menatap tiga orang itu menjauh.

"Appa..."

Ya ampun, aku tersentak dan segera menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun dengan mata memerah. Aku segera mendekat dan memeluknya. Aku sayang pada Baekhyun sungguh, tapi aku juga ingin Kyuhyun juga Kai. Ah Tuhan kau benar-benar memberiku karma.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai POV

"Umma jahat..."

Aku tersadar. Dari tadi aku berjalan begitu saja dengan pikiran penuh, ya ampun aku tak sadar setengah menyeret Kyuhyun dan Hyunnie.

"Mianhae Kyu..." aku berjongkok dan mengelur lengan Kyuhyun yang sedikit memerah karena aku memang terlalu erat memeganginya tadi. Untung aku tidak begitu pada Hyunnie.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi..." mata Kyuhyun memerah.

"Siapa maksudmu Kyu?"

"Ahjussi tadi, Kyu senang dia memeluk Kyu."

Deg!

"Jangan pernah dekat-dekat lagi dengannya!"

"Kenapa?"

"Pokoknya jangan Kyu! Kalau kau dekat-dekat dengannya Umma akan sangat marah padamu."

Kyuhyun hanya mengerjap-ngerjap matanya lalu memandang ke arah tadi, pandangan kerinduan yang membuatku merasa sakit. Dia tahu, dia pasti tahu Sehun Hyung ayahnya.

"Ayo kita kembali ke kelas..." Aku memangku Kyuhyun, untung Hyunnie tak merengek ikut dipangku juga, dia menurut ketika aku menarik tangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku keluar kamar, ketika kulihat Lay Hyung mondar mandir.

"Kenapa hyung?"

"Kai, apa Kyu bersamamu?"

Aku menggeleng bukankah dari tadi Kyu bermain bersama Lay Hyung?

"Tadi aku tertidur karena kelelahan ketika dia mengajakku tanding bermain game. Lalu ketika bangun aku tak bisa melihat dia di manapun."

Okay aku mulai panik sekarang. Aku segera ikut mondar-mandir mencari Kyuhyun di setiap sudut rumah.

"Apa mungkin dia bermain di sekitar sini?"

"Tak mungkin Hyung, dia tak punya teman dan sejak kapan dia jadi pemberani? Dia takkan mungkin berani keluar sendirian..." aku mengacak rambutku.

Lay Hyung terlihat sama bingungnya. "Ayo kita cari di sekitar daerah sini..."

Aku hanya mengikuti Lay Hyung dengan pikiran dipenuhi berbagai hal. Aku mematung ketika tiba-tiba sebuah pikiran melintas, "Jangan-jangan ..."

Lay Hyung menoleh, "Jangan-jangan apa Kai?"

"Ini pasti ulahnya! Ayo Hyung!" aku menyeret lengan Lay Hyung menuju mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Benar kan? Shit dia! Aku mendekat dan bahkan bisa melepaskan diri dari pegangan Lay hyung. Dengan kekuatan penuh kutonjok wajah Sehun Hyung yang sedang asyik bercanda dengan Kyuhyun di depan rumahnya.

"Umma..." Kyuhyun tercekat dengan mata memerah, dan dia malah mengusap pipi Sehun Hyung yang memandangku tanpa ekspresi.

Terdengar pintu terbuka dan entah siapa yang keluar dari sana, aku tak peduli.

"Kau.. aku tak menyangka kau benar-benar sekejam ini padaku..." aku tak bisa menahan air mataku.

"Kai... aku..."

"Baik aku takkan menikah, puas? Aku bisa gila kalau sampai Kyuhyun tak ada di sampingku." Aku menarik Kyuhyun yang tetap asyik mengelusi pipi Sehun.

"Umma..." Kyuhyun memekik, aku menatapnya dan dia hanya menangis.

"Apa kau ingin bersamanya KYUHYUN?" aku tak sadar membentak Kyuhyun.

"Umma.. Appa..." Kyuhyun terisak.

Hatiku sakit, kenapa Kyuhyun membela orang jahat itu. Aku menyentakkan tangannya. "Baiklah tinggal saja bersama appamu..." aku berbalik, tapi sebuah cekalan tangan kuat menahanku, aku tak bisa melepaskannya, ketika berbalik aku langsung mendapat pelukan.

Bukankah ini? Kris gege?

"Kai... tenangkan dulu hatimu..."

Kenapa dia ada di sini? Aku balas memeluknya, menangis di dadanya. Selalu di depannya aku bisa mencairkan semua lukaku. Pelukannya selalu berhasil menenangkanku. Kurasakan elusannya di rambutku.

Setelah entah berapa lama, dia melepaskan pelukan dan mengusap air mataku. Dia memberiku senyum menenangkannya. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke dalam dulu dan membicarakan ini baik-baik ya..."

Dia menarik tanganku lembut, Kyuhyun masih terlihat menunduk di tempatnya, begitu juga Sehun Hyung. Dan sialnya ekspresi mereka sama. Lay hyung kemudian memangku Kyuhyun dan ikut masuk. Di pintu kulihat Luhan hyung yang .. ya Tuhan dia memberiku senyum tulusnya, apa dia tidak tahu yang sudah terjadi atau dia memang baik hati.

.

.

.

.

.

Jadi begitu, rupanya Kris gege lah yang mengantarkan Kyuhyun ke rumah Sehun Hyung bukan Sehun Hyung yang menculik Kyuhyun seperti dugaanku. Kris gege tadi ke apartemen dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang sedang sendirian dan terlihat bosan karena baik aku dan Lay hyung tidur. Karena itu dia mengajak jalan-jalan Kyu. Kemudian Kyu yang memang ingin bertemu Sehun lagi, meminta diantar ke rumah Sehun Hyung.

Kedua appa dan anak itu masih menunduk, ekspresi rasa bersalah yang sama membuatku hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Pada akhirnya aku takkan bisa menahan Kyuhyun kan.

"Mi... mianhae... Umma.. ini bukan salah Daddy ataupun.. App.. emm Sehun Ahjussi..."

Hatiku berdenyut sakit, aku harus bagaimana? Genggaman tangan Kris gege menyadarkanku. Aku menatapnya dia kembali memberiku senyum yang membuatku akhirnya bisa berfikir jernih.

"Sudahlah Kyu... maafkan Umma juga.. kau.. kau boleh mengunjungi Appamu tapi beri tahu Umma dulu.."

Kedua ayah dan anak itu mendongak dengan ekspresi yang sama lagi, mereka sama-sama terpana kaget dengan ucapanku.

"Sekarang ayo pulang!"

Kyuhyun dan Sehun Hyung berpandangan, kemudian kembali hatiku berdenyut sakit melihat mereka berdua saling tersenyum. Sehun Hyung kemudian memeluk Kyuhyun sebentar dan mengusap-usap kepalanya. Kyuhyun kemudian mendekat padaku.

"Kami permisi dulu..." desisku sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan Kris gege. Lay Hyung yang dari tadi terlihat tak tahu harus berbuat apa, mengikuti kami.

Ketika kami hampir masuk ke mobil. Aku, Kris gege, dan Kyuhyun ke mobil Kris gege dan Lay Hyung ke dalam mobilnya sendiri, suara panggilan menghentikan kami.

"Kai.. boleh bicara sebentar?"

Luhan Hyung? Aku berfikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dan kemudian kami sedikit menjauh dari mobil.

"Gomawo Kai.. gomawo sudah mengizinkan mereka saling bertemu, kau tahu aku belakangan sangat sedih karena tak bisa menghibur Sehun yang begitu merindukan Kyuhyunmu... maafkan dia ya?"

Aku terpana, dia ini manusia atau malaikat? Dia mendekat dan memelukku. "Sekali lagi terimakasih untuk kebesaran hatimu."

Aku masih saja terpana ketika dia menjauh dan masuk kembali ke dalam rumah. Harusnya itu kau katakan kepada dirimu sendiri Luhan Hyung. Usapan di pundakku kembali menyadarkan keterpanaanku, Kris gege. Dia menarik tanganku lembut.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun POV

Aku masih tak tahu harus bagaimana, ini semua terlalu mengejutkan, kedatangan Kyuhyun, kedatangan Kai. Semuanya. Aku senang dan bingung secara bersamaan. Aku hanya terpaku entah berapa lama.

"Sehunna..."

Aku mendongak ketika seseorang menepuk bahuku pelan dan aku tersentak mendapati Luhannieku berdiri dengan baju rapi dan menarik koper, tangannya satu lagi menggenggam lengan Baekhyun yang tengah mengucek-ngucek matanya, sepertinya dia baru bangun tidur.

"A.. apa ini..?"

Dia tersenyum, senyum dengan mata berkabut. "Aku mencintaimu. Sangat. Aku tahu kau ingin bersama Kai dan Kyuhyun kan? Aku rela. Kejarlah dia kembali. Aku takkan menghalangimu. Kau juga tetap boleh mengunjungi Bakehyun kalau mau, di rumah orangtuaku. Aku takkan melarangnya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kenapa hatiku sakit mendengarnya, dan tak rela. Aku tak mau ditinggalkan Luhan ataupun Baekhyun. Aku menyayangi mereka berdua sungguh.

"Kami akan pergi dari sini, kejar kebhagian... hiks.." Luhan terdiam dan menyusut ujung matanya. "Meski menangis dan sedih, aku berani bersumpah sungguh aku rela. Ayo kejar kembali Kai, aku selalu ingin melihatmu bahagia bukan seperti belakangan ini. maaf kalau aku telah mengekangmu."

Hah? Dia sama sekali tak melakukan itu. tidak! Ya ampun Tuhan aku akui sekarang kalau aku ini memang kejam dan tak berperasaan. Mana mungkin aku membuat orang yang kucintai ini menderita. Dia yang selalu tak pernah menyakitiku walau setitik. Aku mendekat dan memeluknya erat.

"Jangan pergi! Aku akan mati kalau kau pergi! Maafkan aku! Aku.. aku... aku bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri! Aku ... yang pasti aku mencintaimu..."

Luhan terisak di dadaku. Aku mengusap-usap rambutnya. Ya, sekarang aku tahu apa yang aku rasakan. Aku mengerti. Aku hanya menginginkan Kyuhyun dan ingin memiliki Kai juga karena takut Kai tak mengizinkanku menemuinya. Sekarang setelah Kai membolehkanku, rasanya sedikit lega, dan aku yakin aku tetap mencintai Luhanku.

"Umma... Appa..."

Kami serempak menunduk dan mendapati Baekhyun menarik-narik ujung kemeja kami. Kami segera menunduk dan memeluk Baekhyun. Ah hari terasa lebih indah sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai POV

"Jadi pernikahan kita tak jadi?"

Aku menunduk dalam. Aku sangat ingin menikah dengan Kris gege. Tapi...

"Tak apa Kai.. aku akan bersabar menuggumu..." dia menyentuh daguku lembut dengan ujung-ujung jarinya. Ya Tuhan dia benar-benar baik.

"Mian..."

"Aishh jangan minta maaf..."

Kali ini dia mengangkat daguku lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dan menciumku lembut sampai aku memejamkan mata dan tak sadar mendekatkan ah tidak tapi melekatkan seluruh tubuhku ke tubuhnya. Membiarkan tangan Kris gege menjelajahi seluruh tubuhku yang bisa disentuhnya.

"Ehemmm ehemmmm ..."

Aku tersentak dan buru-buru mundur dan tentu saja menunduk.

"Mianhae.. bukan maksudku mengganggu kalian.. tapi.. ada tamu ..."

Aku menapat Lay Hyung yang menjulurkan kepalanya di pintu balkon. Tamu? Siapa?

Kris gege menarik tanganku lembut dan membawaku keluar dari balkon menuju ruang tamu. Aku tersentak, itu Sehun Hyung dan keluarganya. Mereka memberiku senyum. Ah mereka terlihat seperti keluarga yang bahagia.

"Maaf kami bertamu malam-malam begini..."

Aku tersenyum, entahlah mendengar suara Luhan Hyung feelingku berkata baik. "Tak apa Hyung... "

"Emmm Kai bolehkan aku berbicara denganmu..."

Hah? Aku menatap Sehun Hyung yang berbicara dengan senyum merekah. Kutatap Luhan Hyung yang tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya lalu kutatap Kris gege yang sedang mengerutkan kening tapi kemudian juga mengangguk.

Aku berdiri dan berjalan kembali ke balkon, kudengar langkah pelan Sehun Hyun di belakangku. Kami sampia. Aku menumpukan sikuku di pagar pembatas. Sehun Hyung melakukan hal yang sama.

"Aku tahu ini takkan cukup, Kai. Bahkan meski aku melakukannya seumur hidupku. Tapi maafkan aku. Untuk semua salahku yang tak henti mengganggu ketentraman hidupmu."

Aku menoleh dan mendapati kesungguhan di mata itu.

"Aku berjanji takkan mengganggumu lagi dengan keinginan atau permintaan anehku. Kau boleh menikah dengan Kris, aku akan ikut berbahagia. Tapi kumohon tetap bolehkan aku bertemu dengan Kyuhyun dan aku berjanji aku takkan merebutnya dari sisimu, hanya biarkan aku menjadi ayah yang baik."

Aku ternganga dan kemudian hanya bisa mengangguk. Beginikah akhirnya cerita kami? Dia mendekat dan memelukku. Pelukan yang hangat.

.

.

.

.

.

**15 tahun kemudian **

Ternyata cerita itu pada akhirnya akan Happy Ending seperti dalam kisah negeri dongeng. Tentu saja perlu bersabar dan pengorbanan yang tak sedikit untuk itu. tapi setidaknya aku menjadi bukti kan. Meski rasanya Happy ending terlihat jauh dari garis takdir hidupku, tapi akhirnya tetap Happy Ending. Lihat kini apa yang kupunyai. Kris gege, Kyuhyun, Hyunnie, Lay Hyung, Sunggi Noona (mereka akan menikah sebentar lagi), juga Keluarga Sehun hyung.

Dan apa bagian terbaiknya? Kami, maksudku keluargaku dan keluarga Sehun Hyung benar-benar akan menjadi keluarga besar. Tanya kenapa? Itu karena...

"Umma..."

"Wae?"

Seorang gadis cantik berambut sebahu mendatangiku dan memelukku manja. Aku mengelus rambutnya.

"Mereka menyebalkan!" dia menunjuk duo evil yang sedang asyik tertawa-tawa sampai terbungkuk-bungkuk.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan kali ini, Hyunnie?"

"Masa Kyu menyarankan tema pernikahannya zombie karena aku seperti mayat hidup katanya, dan Bakkie juga menyebalkan dia malah menyetujuinya... dia calon suami yang menyebalkan!"

Ya ampun dasar mereka berdua itu. Aku mendekat sambil menarik tangan Hyunnie yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Aku mengangkat tangan sedikit berjinjit menjewer telinga duo evil itu.

"Awww Umma..." teriak mereka bersamaan...

"Kapan kalian berhenti menjahili Hyunnie hah? Kau ini kakaknya Kyu dan kau apa benar kau mencintainya?"

Dua orang itu hanya meringis dan minta ampun.

"Ada apa ini?"

Aku melepaskan jeweran dan mendakat pada Kris gege. Sedangkan Baekhyun kini mendekat pada Hyunnie sedang meminta maaf. Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai sambil sesekali mengusap telinganya yang merah. Dari pintu masuk Luhan Hyung dan Sehun Hyung disusul pasangan Lay Hyung dan Seunggi noona.

"Ya ampun apa kalian benar akan menikah?" Luhan Hyung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dia pasti sudah menebak apa yang terjadi. Sepasang kekasih itu memang lebih mirip seperti musuh daripada kekasih apalagi dengan tambahan Kyuhyun di dalamnya.

Aku memandang semua dengan senyum mengembang terimakasih Tuhan. Aku takkan mengeluh dengan ujianmu lagi mulai sekarang. Senyumku semakin lebar ketika pintu kembali terbuka dan seseorang yang masuk membuat Kyuhyun langsung menghampirinya.

"Ah.. Hyukkie..."

"Ahjuma..." katanya sambil menundukan badan pada semua orang.

Kebahagiaanku lengkap sudah.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

Annyeong, kami pulang ^^ Mian untuk keterlambatan dalam meng-update ff ini m(_ _)m Dan seperti yang kalian tahu, ini adalah chapter terakhir dari ff ini dan jujur saya masih tidak percaya akan semua dukungan kalian dan ah.. saya tidak bisa meneruskannya T-T *nangis dipojok kamar* Chapter ini dikerjakan oleh Cie eonni karena saya sudah nge-blank terlebih dahulu *plak*

Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Endingnya KrisKai kan? Maaf untuk HunKai/SeKai shipper, tapi ketahuilah, di ff selanjutnya adalah HunKai *well itu repost* Oke, ini balasan reviewnya ^^:

blackwhite28: Mereka udah bersatu kan, hehe. Semoga suka sama chap ini ya. Thanks for support! ^^

L: Makasih ya udah suka ^^ Mereka udah nikah kok ^^ Semoga suka sama chap ini ya. Thanks for support! ^^

goldieswan: They're got marrieeeedddd, rlab xD Hope you like and enjoy this chapter ^^ Thanks for support! ^^

aoora: Ini udah update, semoga suka ^^ Thanks for support! ^^

anonstalker: Dan pada akhirnya Kai bahagia juga, hehe ^^ Semoga suka sama chap ini ya. Thanks for support! ^^

rossirepvblikan. : Pertanyaannya udah kejawab di chap ini ^^ Semoga suka sama chap ini ya. Thanks for support! ^^

K-9 of Darkness: Ini udah update ^^ Semoga suka sama chap ini ya. Thanks for support! ^^

BLUEFIRE0805: Updated ^^ Semoga suka sama chap ini ya. Thanks for support! ^^

teleportingwinds: Kriskai udah bersatu ^^ Semoga suka sama chap ini ya. Thanks for support! ^^

beta: Makasih udah nunggu ^^ Semoga suka sama chap ini ya. Thanks for support! ^^

meyminimin: Kris sama Kai udah nikah dan bahagia hehe ^^ Semoga suka sama chap ini ya. Thanks for support! ^^

hunna: Mian ya mereka gak bersatu, tapi di ff yang lain bakalan bersatu kok ^^ Semoga suka sama chap ini ya. Thanks for support! ^^

exalieynmiss98: Gomawo ^^ Mian ya,kayaknya gak bisa. I'm not good in English ^^

SaranghaeKrisHan: Updated ^^ Semoga suka sama chap ini ya. Thanks for support! ^^

minji: Udah dilanjut, semoga suka ya ^^ Thanks for support! ^^

Buing Buing Kai: Mereka bersatu ^^ Semoga suka sama chap ini ya. Thanks for support! ^^

Taeby: Gomawo ^^ Semoga suka sama chap ini ya. Thanks for support! ^^

chi: Iya, dan mereka nikah ^^ Semoga suka sama chap ini ya. Thanks for support! ^^

Erina: Gomawo ^^ Semoga suka sama chap ini ya. Thanks for support! ^^

HaeSan: Mereka bersatu ^^ Semoga suka sama chap ini ya. Thanks for support! ^^

Oh Yong Yoo: Udah update kok ^^ Semoga suka sama chap ini ya. Thanks for support! ^^

Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk dukungan kalian semua, kami masih tidak percaya akan hal ini.. Dan ingatlah, disetiap cobaan pasti ada kebahagiaan didalamnya, jangan tangisi cobaan itu, tapi bersyukurlah ^^ Kami harap ff ini dapat menyampaikan beberapa hal yang tidak dapat kami sampaikan ^^ Yang pasti kami akan mengubah dunia lewat tulisan ^^

Baiklah, sampai bertemu lagi di ff baru nanti. Maaf, terima kasih dan sampai jumpa ^^ Always keep the faith!

Sign,

Ciezie Kyuhyunnie AdmrHyukkie and Henry Park


End file.
